Rozen maiden Rache
by Jibster
Summary: Attemp to write a 3rd season of rozen maiden please read - Might Have Romance Though. Jun x Every Female. Summary sucks right? please read
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Hi guys, this is my first rozen maiden fanfic (whom my first story fail'd *cries*). anyways i am trying to restart fresh so please review (which is actualy to me not so important but i do accept help, mistake, flames and etc.). alright enough with the wait and here's the story *dramatic drumroll*

It was a bright day and the sakurada household and everything was quiet. yes quiet. very quiet which made a boy with fuzzy brown woke up in suprise. "Ugh, its so peaceful...wait, peaceful?" said the boy. "well must be my lucky day!, time to go the the bathroom". Jun stood up, made up his bed, and walked out of his room. when he was on the way to the bathroom he heard some kind of thumping coming from the bathroom.

"Is anyone there?" shouted Jun who out of no where was holding a baseball stick. Jun heard some whisper coming from the bathroom. _"Here goes nothing"_Jun said to himself. Jun then proceed to (somehow) kick the door open and swinging the bat wildly. He opend his eye only happen to see 3 dolls taking a bath. "Uuuuh", "PERVERT!" shouted a girl with long wavy brunette hair. "Jun, whats the meaning of this?" said a girl with long blonde hair. "Yay Jun has come to join us!" squeled another blond but with shorter hair. Jun raced out of the bathroom as he was chased by 2 dolls whom (somehow) was holding a butcher's knife. He then ran to his room and locked it, but it did no avail as they both cut down the door. "SHINKU IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" shouted jun, "NO DONT LISTEN TO THE RUNT! HE'S JUST A PERVERT AND WHATS TO PEEK AT US!". "Why you little-", "Enough!". Jun and Suiseiseki looked at shinku. she was already dressing up. "Suiseiseki please put something to wear on and jun stop staring at her" she said calmy. Suiseiseki kicked jun. "Why you little-" before jun could finished she took off and ran away.

*meanwhile somehere in a mansion*

"The boy's intresting is he not kirakishou?" said a person whom had a rabbit head and a tuxedo. "Yes he is Laplace, i want him and i will get him to make me a body" replied a girl with long white hair, white dress with high hilled boots. she also had a white rose growing out of her right eye and the other eye a golden ember eye. she giggled and smiled creepily and said "yes he should do", "But do you think he's ready to make one? he's not even as close to your father" replied laplace. "He will have potential, but for now we have to wait and see what's he creating", "creating?". "arent you aware he is trying to create his very own living doll?", "Well that's intresting, oh well, look at the time! time to go. i bid you farewell miss Kira", "i bid you farewell too laplace". with that laplace bowed and sliced a dimensional hole and jump into it and dissappeared.

*Back at Sakurada household*

"Why do i get the feeling someone or some person is talking bout me" said jun as he was pouring some tea on shinku's daily tea cup. "Jun, what's wrong?", "nothing just feeling something is wrong". Just then below jun appeard a whole and he of course fell into it. "JUN!", "CHIBI-HUMAN!", "JUN-KUN!" shouted 3 of the dolls in unison. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHH" shouted jun as he felled inside the whole.

*Several hours later*

"Uuugh" groaned Jun as he woke up. "Oh! you're awake! im so happy jun...kun". Jun happed his eye to find a Kirakishou staring near his face with a creepy grin. "THE HELL?!" shouted a starlted Jun as he backed away. "Aw come one jun-kun, dont be like that" she giggled, "Who the are you?!", "Now thats not a nice way to greet a girl you just met". "Ugh fine who are yo-" Jun noticed she was shorter than him...way shorter. "Um whats with the hieght". "OH! you noticed" she creepily grined again, "I am Kirakishou, pleasure to meet you, and i am the 7th doll of rozen maiden" she said with a bow. "Um are you some kind of imposter? last time i had encounterd with the "7th" one it was a fake so are you one?", "You dont trust me dont you?" she said as she was making puppy dog eyes. "damn" thought Jun. "Uh yeah! i belive you" said jun nervously. Kira smiled and said "Good now i want you to do something for me". "And what's that?", "Swear on this ring".

And thats it for now! please review, R R and stuff :D see you guys soon!


	2. White rose

Hello guys! its me again :D how you've been holding up ^-^ this is the 2nd chapter of my attempt to write a 3rd season of Rozen maiden :D . so anyways it's called Rozen maiden: Rache, and if i'm not correct Rache means revenge in Germen right? (please confirm and help). and i am so sorry for the bad grammar and all the mistake spelling and etc. cause i am trying to TYPE in english cause i have not been touching the laptop and my studies for a while (cause my grandpa died please pray for him). anyways it's basicly bout JunxKirakishou (i hope), my favorite pairing...well basicly it's Kira my most fav between other of the Dolls. anyways enough about my rambling and let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 2: White Rose's blooming

"Wh-what?!, you want me, a worthless boy, to be your medium?!" shouted Jun. "Yes, i find you VERY amusing". Jun blushed a bit on the "amusing" part. "Aw you're so cute when you are blushing" giggled Kirakishou, "A-anyways why would i be your medium, i already got suiseiseki *grumble* and shinku!" shouted Jun. "That's exactly why i want you Jun-kun, not much humans could handle 2 contracts at the same time so i think you might be handle 3, please jun-kun just for me?" Kirakishou said with puppy-dog eye's. "Damn those eye's" thought Jun. "Um okay?", "YAY" squealed Kirakishou as she jump and hugged Jun. He blushed a bit, Kirakishou then lift up her finger and Jun swear upon the ring and kissed it, witht hat a bright white light shine and blinded Jun as he was transferd back on his room sleeping.

*Several hours later*

"Jun, wake up" said shinku as she was beating his face rapidly with her cane. "OUCH OUCH STOP OUCH HITTING ME!" shouted Jun as he woke up. "Will you please learn how to wake up more early, i missed my morning and afternoon tea because of you", "Well at least you can get your night te- wait what time is it now?". Shinku took out her watch and said it's midnight, why do you ask?", "SHIT i missed school!" shouted Jun as he was sulking in the corner while (somehow) drawing circles on the floor. "Jun, i need my Tea now", "Alright alright i'll get to it" said Jun lazily.

*Several Tea kung-fu making minutes later*

"Here you your majesty" said Jun as he was hit in the face with a cane. "OW WHAT THE HELL SHINKU?!", "It's bad to shout at your master Jun", "Im sorry your majes-" as he was again hit in the face but this time it was a baseball bat, "OW WHAT DID I DO, AND HOW THE HECK YOU GOT THE BASEBALL BAT?!" shouted Jun as he was leaking blood from his nose. "Jun, bedtime now", "fine maje- i mean alright bed time!" Jun shouted as he quickly jump to his bed while dodging a certain cane.

*later at 1:00am*

Jun open his eyes as he was making sure to see the other dolls were sleeping, and yes they were. Jun then made his way outside the door and went to the storage room and moved some boxes until a well hidden door showed up. He turned the handle and the door open. the room had some kind of pot which was boiling something while on the other side of the room there was a table with some strings, pin's and doll making equipment. "Alright time to get to work on my favorite time of the day" said Jun as he proceed to the pot and stir it and put some rocks into its at the same time with some strange powder. Jun then stir it some more as the water in the pot turn black with the rock's forming together into one rocks with some black glowing things surround it. "Yes its complete" said jun as he put the black glowing floating rock thing inside a jar. He then proceed to the table and took out a doll. the doll was a girl, had long wavy black hair, was wearing a black sailor suit with matching black skirt and had writing on the left leg which said "Jun sakurada" on it. "I think she's ready" said Jun as he took the jar with the floating rock in it and carefully took it out and push it inside the doll. several minutes pass then Jun look at his watch and then took out a key from his pocket. he then put the behind the doll which was the wind hole of the doll. he then turn the key around and waited.

*Later in the morning*

Jun walked out of his secret room with bags under his eyes as he was walking to the bathroom to take a bath and be ready for school.

*several bath kung-fu minutes later*

Jun was about to leave for school when he heard shinku and suiseiseki talking about some strange smell coming from the storage room, Jun quickly left his house and (somehow) hyperspeed his way to school passing a shocked tomoe as she was thinking if the wind is high today or not.

*Several school kung-fu hours later*

Jun was walking back home when he saw smoke coming from his house direction, Jun was a bit worried about the dolls (much to his suprise he also worries for suiseiseki) so he rushed back home to find there was hole in his behind his house and the fire was coming from there. Jun walked behind the house to find the dolls were trying to cook and accidently burn the stove and made a hole on the wall. "...what...have...you...done...to...my...HOUSE!?" shouted Jun. Hinaichigo hid behind shinku. "Well chibi-human is back, please fix the house will ya?", "What? me? fix the house?...you little rotten doll!" said jun while chasing suiseiseki. shinku just sighed and use her power to fix the house, stove etc. Jun stoped chasing suiseiseki and was trying to catch his breath when suiseiseki kick his shin from behind. "Why you little-", "HAHAHAHAHAHA runt's weaker from before!" suiseiseki laughed in an evil way. "Hina and the girls were trying to cook for Jun-kun cause suiseiseki thought Jun had a rough night and stuff" said Hina whome came out of hiding. "Wha-? Me? cook for the runt?! Hina you come here right now!" shouted suiseiseki whom started to give a chase to Hinaichigo. "AAAAH Jun, Shinku! Help meeeee" cried Hina as she was running away from suiseiseki. Nori came back from school and shouted "Guys! dinner time!". everyone then proceed to the dinner table and waited for flowerd top hamburgers.

*After dinner* Jun went to the storage room (Shinku and the rest is busy watching TV) and went to his secret room. He then saw no sign of the doll he made yesterday. "What the- she's gone!" said Jun and happen to hear a scream coming from the living room. Jun quickly close his secret door and hyper-speed with a (somehow) butcher's knife. He saw shinku and the rest cornerd by none other then the doll Jun made. "Who are you?" asked shinku still sitting on the couch with some tea. "I am Momo, have you seen my father?". Shinku then begin thinking if she was the 8th doll but quickly noticed some writing on her leg. "May i see that writing on your leg?" asked shinku the girl did not respond but nodded a yes and lift her leg up. Shinku and the rest begin to read the name was schocked to find Jun's name on it. "Jun, where is he?" Shinku asked suiseiseki. suiseiseki nodded her head a "No". Jun sneeked out of the house and begin walking away but happen to find suigintou was just flying on the way to his house. "Hello human. how have you been?", "Shit" thought Jun. He then replied "Um...fine i guess?", "Hmp. no matter i will be visiting your house" as she passed Jun. He then Hyper-speed to the park and hide somewhere over there.

*Back at the house*

Suigintou knocked on the door and happend to find momo opend the door. "Hello there miss, who are you?" asked momo, suigintou stared at momo until Shinku came and said "Hello suigintou, this is Momo, the "daughter" of Jun". "Um Jun? i just saw him hyper-speeding to the park". Shinku said nothing and begin walking to the park but was stopped by Momo. "You're going to father? i want to follow", Shinku nodded a yes and everyone followed her.

*several minutes of walking to the park later*

Shinku and the other saw Jun walking on the park. "FATHER!" shouted Momo as she ran to Jun and hugged him tightley. "Hi there momo", Jun said calmly. everyone was shocked to see Jun having a fatherly attitude. Shinku looked at Jun and said "it seem your ability has improved alot Jun" said Shinku calmly. "well the runt's getting better i gotta admit" said suiseiseki. Suigintou, Hina and Nori just stood there quietly. Momo the whole time (from the house till park) had her eye's close. She open it and everyone was amazed, matching with her pale skin she had red eyes. she then proceed to suiseiseki and slapped her. "what? WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE STUPID DOLL YOU!" Suiseiseki shouted. "FATHER'S NOT A RUNT YOU MEANIE DOLL YOU!" shouted Momo. Suiseiseki took out her watering can and splashed at momo but momo just lift her hand up and pointed at the water. the moment the water touched her finger it froze up into a black crystal and it shatterd. Momo summond a sword, but the sword is none other than (somehow even Jun himself didnt know) Excalibur. she point the sword at suiseiseki intend to slice her but was stopped by suigintou's sword. "Momo i suggest you calm down" said suigintou with a calm face but Momo then lift up her other arm and pointed at suigintou and shouted "ENUMA ELISH!" as another sword appeard and was about to stab Suigintou. Suigintou closed her eyes but didnt feel and pain on her chest, she open her eye's and found Jun's hand stop the sword. His hand was bleeding. Momo eye's went wide and shout "FATHER! are you ok! I'm sorry i'm sorry" as she started to cry. Jun just smiled at her and fainted due to loss of blood.

*Later at the Hospital*

Everyone was watching Jun sleeping on the hospital bed. Tomoe had came including souseiseki and kanaria and Micchan. Momo was just cryin next to Jun as Shinku and suigintou tried to calm her down.

*Jun's dream world*

Jun strolled around his dream world (which is now is a better place if i am not correct) as he heard some birds chirping and animals playing around. he then saw a girl was walking around HIS dream land which was impossible without the help of souseiseki and suiseiseki. he found out the girl is none other then Kirakishou her self. "Kira?" said Jun as he called her. Kirakishou spin her head and founded Jun. She ran up to him and hugged him and said "Are you okay? i saw the accident just now" Kira said with worries. "I'l live" chuckeld Jun. Kira looked at him and smile. "You didnt forget the promise didnt you Jun-kun?", "No i didnt, i promised you if my first living doll was a success i would make you a body". Kira then kissed him on the cheek as she disappear. Jun blushed a bit as he woke up on the hospital bed. "FATHER!" shouted momo as she cried on him. Jun just smiled and patted her head. Shinku and the rest let out a breath of relief (including suigintou and megu (yes they are on the same room)).

*Several day's later*

Jun was back on his secret room and begin making Kira's new body as he put a new big mirror on his secret room so he could keep in contact with Kirakishou. Kira just smiled through the mirror and is watching his magical fingers and he begin making her new body.

All right i think thats it for chapter 2 eps 1! :D thanks for the review and yes i know my grammar sucks o.o (lol) anyways i am NOT using microsoft word cause my laptop is stupid and malfuction alot but i keep using it cause it is a birthday present from my grandpa (whom passed away 2 months ago so please pray for him). anyways i borrowed the 2 swords of momo from Fate stay night so basicly i do not own rozen maiden AND fate stay night (Duh). so here's chapter 2 i dont know if it is Long or short but thank you for taking your time to read this

Jibster OUT!


	3. Kirakishou's awakening

Hey guys! it's me again (tell me if it is a bad thing to update story fast please do tell ^-^) anyways im back on rache and still have a bad grammar (lol)and some update :D please R R, review and stuff !

Eps 1 Chapter 3: Kirakishou's awakening

Jun opend his eye's as he woke up early much to his suprise cause he slept late last night. He then proceed to do his morning rituals and walked out of the house to take a stroll (it is sunday). Jun found himself on Mr and Mrs Shibasaki's shop. "Oh good i needed my watch a fix anyway's. He open the shop and the bell cringed. Mr shibasaki came inside and looked happy to see Jun. Jun told he's problem with his watch and Mr Shibasaki agreed to fix it free of charge. Jun smiled as Mrs Shibasaki made some tea and invite him upstairs. Jun walked up to see Souseiseki just finish taking a bath (still in towel). "Uuuh" was all Jun said. Out of nowhere Suiseiseki came out with a chainsaw and shouted "PEEEERRVVEEERRT CHIIIBBBIIIIIII!". Jun rushed downstairs and said to Mr Shibasaki that he will be returning in a couple of hours and said he may take his time and quickly running away while being chase by Suiseiseki. Meanwhile inside the store Souseiseki just blushed while she was putting her clothe's on.

*After running away from Friday the 13th Suiseiseki edition*

Jun breathed heavily as he lost Suiseiseki. he realized he was in an abandon church. "Human...what are you doing here", Jun turn around to find none other than suigintou herself. "Oh it's you", was all Jun said. A tick mark appeared in suigintou's head as she summoned her sword, smiled and said "Say Hi to god for me" as she launch herself to Jun. Jun dodge her sword with his unknown reflex and quickly hyper-speed running again.

*After running away (again) from Killer Angel*

Jun yet again breathed heavily and he was on the park. Jun looked up to the sky and thought "why me?". after taking a stroll he went back to Mr Shibasaki's store and took his watch and bid him farewell. Jun then went back to his house. "I'm back" shouted Jun as he receive a jumping Momo. "WELCOME BACK FATHER" squealed a happy Momo. "Welcome Jun-kun" squealed another happy Doll none other then Hinaichigo. "Welcome Back Jun" said Shinku. "Hey ru- i mean Jun" said suiseiseki as she noticed Momo was glaring at her. "Welcome back Jun-kun" said Nori whom have been away for school trip. Jun smiled at everyone and went back to the bathroom to take a shower due to all the running all day. After showering he went back to his secret room and went to continue his work on Kirakishou's body. "Hello Jun-kun, how was your day?" said Kirakishou whom was in the mirror. "Hey Kirakishou, yes i had a good day, but let's just say i had a bit of "exercise" going on today" replied Jun.

*Several Doll kung-fu making hours later*

"IT'S FINISHED" shouted Jun as it woke up Kira who fell asleep. Kira eye widend when she saw her body across the room. "My...body...please...give...it to me Jun-kun" said Kira who was still in shock. Jun proceed to step inside the mirror to inside her N-field. Jun gave her the body as she let out her Rosa Mystica and in went inside the body and the 2 Kira merged body's. Her eye's open and her movement were jerky a bit but after a few minute's her movement was normal at last. Jun looked happy but fainted due to lack of sleep and he himself is sleepy. Kira just smiled and carried him all the way to his room.

*The next day*

Jun open his eye's and woke up but for some reason he cant move. he look to his left side and noticed Kirakishou was holding onto him and was cuddling him. Jun face turn red and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!", with those screaming Nori barged inside his room and the 3 dolls were awakend. "Jun what's the meaning of thi-" Shinku's word was cut of as she noticed Kirakishou. Every doll went (Include Momo) hostile towards Kirakishou. "Jun, who is this?" asked Shinku who still stared at Kira. "This is Kir-" Jun's word was stop by a finger on his mouth, "It's okay Jun i got this" said Kirakishou, "I am Kirakishou, the 7th rozen maiden doll". everyone was shocked to hear that. "B-but i thought you were destroyed?!" shouted Suiseiseki. Kirakishou nodded a "No" and said "that was the fake one, i am the real, i had no real body until Jun here made one for me, and for that i am enternal grateful to him. oh and by the way, he is my medium". Everyone stared at Jun and then stared at Kirakishou. "I see" was all Shinku said as she put her cane down and said "Jun, tea, now".

*Several hours after school later*

"I'm home" shouted Jun, he was greeted by everyone and proceed to eat dinner and went upstairs. After bath he went to bed only happen to see Kirakishou sleeping on his bed. He smiled as he moved her a bit and slept next to her. Later at midnight Jun woke up and went downstairs to eat something cause he didnt ate lunch, he heard some rustling and saw Suiseiseki was cooking something on the kitchen. "Suiseiseki?" said Jun as she was caught suprise and fell the of the stool. "Chibi-human? what are you doing up so late?" said suiseiseki. Jun was about to yell when he noticed she was baking a familliar bread which he ate daily for breakfirst. "You? you bake these?" asked Jun. Suiseiseki just turned around with a red face, "Ye-yeah! you got a problem with that?!", "Actually i like them alot, thank you suiseiseki" replied Jun with a warm smile. Suiseiseki was now blushing like a tomato. Jun then picked up one of the bread and kissed suiseiseki on the cheek's. Suiseiseki eye's widen as she turn around to see Jun walking upstairs. she put a hand on her cheek and she close her eye's and thought "does this mean...i...like Jun?". Later in the room Jun went inside again and close the door, he then stopped and thought "The hell i just did?". The next day he when he woke up he was not shocked to find Kirakishou cuddled next to him on is on his left side and Momo the other, but he was shocked to find SUISEISEKI on top of him sleeping. he blushed abit but decided to let her be as he fell asleep again.

Alright! that's it for chapter 3 eps1! anyways please review and tell me if i need some improve or even a suggest! but i gotta admit Kirakishou, Suiseiseki and Jun is a bit (or very) OOC or OC (dunno which is which) anyways Chapter 4 is the final part of Eps1! so happy :D please review and stuff. i do accept flames, hate and etc. but do please give me help, suggest and etc.

Jibster OUT!


	4. I'm back

All right this is the final chapter of Eps 1 *jumps around happily*. anyways again so sorry for the spelling mistake's and anything which is wrong in spelling, life, TV even food! (lol), but anyways a HUGE thanks to Thanosoftitan who have been reviewing with me all the way! (well just 2 chapter's but i do thank him for the help cause i'm new here xD) but nevertheless! still, help is help so thank you ^-^, enough bout my rambling so we can start! i do not own Rozen Maiden or fate stay night but i do own Momo ^-^

Chapter 4 finale of Eps1: I'm back

Jun woke up normally to find the dolls around him was already awoken. Jun just smiled at what happen this morning...morning. "SHIT!" shouted Jun as he was late for getting late for school. Jun then went to take a bath and did his morning rituals in hyper-speed and rush of to school leave confused dolls thinking if the window was open or not.

*Later when he arrived at school*

Jun arrived in school just in time when he realized no one was in school even though it was a monday. He then heard some screaming and photo flashes on the other side of school. Jun went to investigate. he founded a large or rather the WHOLE school was surrounding someone...or rather something. "Jun-kun!" shouted someone which Jun recognized to be..."Please don't be her" but Jun suspicion was right. it was Kirakishou. Kirakishou went to run to Jun and hugged him which cause him to blush and the whole school staring at him. "uuh, i can explain".

*After explaining everything*

"So...this doll, it's a living doll?"asked a random student. "yeah something like that" as he looked at kirakishou who was still hugging him. Just then he saw the student going away from him and looking through the window of the school. Jun went to look also but he founded shinku and other's was standing outside the school gate. "That's it, my life is ruined" thought Jun. everyone stared at Jun again and said "you got more?".

*After explaining everything...again*

"So you have 8 dolls (include Momo) living under you house?" asked another random school student. "Yes" was all Jun replied. "FATHER!" shouted Momo as she run up to him and hugged him. everyone stared at Jun again. "Well it's no use hiding" thought Jun.

*After school back at the house*

"Jun, tea now" said shinku in her normal tone. Jun just sighed as he did thought the sooner the better. after serving tea to Shinku, he went upstairs to take a bath and sleep.

*Next few days on sunday*

Jun was walking when he stumbled around the Enju doll shop. He rememberd the past events which took around several month's ago. Jun went inside but happen to find Laplace was sitting there. "You? what are you doing here?" asked Jun. Laplace just replied "She's back my dear boy. she is back", "Who is back?". Laplace pointed to a box next to him. Jun went near the box and open it to find Barasuishou smiling as she held out her arm and pull Jun into the box which is a post to another place.

*Later at Barasuishou's N-field*

Jun find himself awoken in a stage which look awfully familiar. It was wear the fake alice game had begun. He looked around to find Laplace standing infront of him. "Look's like you awoken little one", "Where am i?!" Jun demanded. Barasuishou appeared behind Jun as she hugged him from behind. this suprised Jun as he struggled a bit. "Hello Jun-kun" as Barasuishou said to him. "You! i thought you went kamikaze and ka-boom few months ago!" yelled Jun. Barasuishou smiled as she pointed to Laplace and said "He brought me back silly! who else?", "something's wrong with her personality" thought Jun as the last they met she didnt display much emotion. Laplace bowed and said "Well look at the time, i must be going, i shall leave you 2 love birds alone" with that he slice a dimensional hole and leaped into it. "L-love birds?!" Jun said as he turn around to meet contact with something...on his lips...Jun and Barasuishou's eye's widen but they both closed their eye's. after several minute's of kissing Jun's eye widen an pulled off. "Aww Jun i'm not done yet" Barasuishou said in a seductive manner. "M-My first kiss? is gone?" Jun said while still in schock. Barasuishou just smiled and said "Sad it's not Shinku, oh wait i meant Suiseiseki...what i meant was Kirakishou i presume?". Jun started standing up trying to look for an exit anywhere. Barasuishou smiled creepily "you're in my domain Jun-kun, so let's have some fun shall we? and go out with a bang!" she said as she started _CRAWLING_ to Jun in yet another seductive way. she was about to kiss him again when she felt a blade poking her from behind.

"LET GO OF FATHER!" shouted Momo whom had pointed Excalibur at Barasuishou's back. Barasuishou just smiled and disappeared in a flash of light leaving Momo and Jun alone. Jun just let out a sigh of relief as Momo jump to him and hugged him. "Are you okay father?" she asked, "I'l live" Jun chuckeld as Momo just smile and (somehow Jun didnt know this also) teleported them both back to the sakura household. the flash of light made everyone jump in suprise. Jun just smiled at Momo then turn into a serious face and looked at Shinku. "We have a problem", "what is it Jun?".

*After explaining everything*

"And that's when Momo came to save me" said Jun leaving out the kissing part. But thanks to Momo whom was there the whole time said "Father just kissed the girl and she tried to have sex with him!". she then blessed her innocence as Shinku and the rest choked on their tea's. then proceed to stare at Jun but he was not there. "SEARCH HIM!" said Shinku. everyone nodded and went to look around.

*Later at suigintou's church*

Jun had came to "confess some sin's" as he forgotten it was suigintou's place. "oh dear god please forgive me for i have sinned. a girl name Barasuishou whom had started the fake alice game several month's ago is brought back by Laplace. she kissed me and stole my first kiss away and tried to take my virginity. please forgive me" as Jun prayed but stopped when he heard some muffled laughing. "W-who's there?!" Jun shouted as he realized that evil laugh could come from none other then Suigintou her self. He gulped as she came out of the shadow's...laughing. Jun noted her smile was the cutest he had ever seen. somehow Suigintou heard that, blushed and stared at Jun. "woah wait, did think outloud again? SHIT!" as he turn to look at suigintou who was blushing...blushing...suigintou?...blushing...impossible, she was the queen of the ruthless, ruler of black and suffering. Suigintou proceed to Jun and kissed him on the cheek as she said a soft 'thank you'. Jun blushed and was about to leave when Suigintou said "This never happen" in a scary tone. "Y-yes maam" said Jun as he hyper-speed to the park.

*Later at park*

Jun noticed Kirakishou was taking a walk in park. Jun went to her, "Kira? what are you doing in the open?" asked Jun, "Everyone in japan know's about you, me and the dolls so it's no use hiding. soon the world know's it so dont bother hiding us anymore". Jun sighed a relief as he didnt have to keep a secret from anyone else. he felt tugging from his shirt as Kirakishou pointed to an ice-cream stand. "You want one?" asked Jun, Kirakishou nodded a "yes". soon Kirakishou had a vanillia ice-cream and Jun had a chocolate. Jun was eating his ice-cream when a bit fell into his face which he didnt notice. Kirakishou noticed it and said "you got something in your face, but i'll clean it". Jun smiled as he expected a tissue but to feel something wet on his face. he look to his side so find Kirakishou LICKING the ice-cream away. "THE HELL" as Jun jumped. "aaaw Jun-kun i wasn't finished" Kirakishou giggled as Jun blushed. "A-anyways let's go home". Kirakishou giggled and nodded a "yes" as they both walked home.

*Later when they arrived*

Jun was expecting to find a happy greeting instead of glare's as he was sorrounded by everyone execpt Kira and Momo. "Jun, did you lost you virginity? " asked Shinku as Kira choked on her tea. "Um no i didnt" said Jun. "i see" shinku said. Jun swore she said that with a relief. Just then the house light's were shut down. Kirakishou took this Opportunity and took Jun's hand and guide him to his room. "all according to plan as she lied Jun down and she sitting on top of him. "Kira?" was all Jun said as she Kissed him and seem's to be pulling his zipper down.

End.

All right that is for the finale of Eps1 and onward to episode 2 ^-^ though yes if you think Kira did something to Jun you are right! anyways like all anime ending i should give them ending speech or something like that. anyways it's always below AN so read on!

Kirakishoy: Jun! your so big!

Jun: i have no idea what are you talking about.

Shinku: Jun, what is the meaning of this?

Momo: DADDY IS DOING SOMETHING TO KIRA-NEE!

Hina: is that a snake?

Kirakishou: Next time on Rozen maiden: Rache

Jun: Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Barasuishou: You are a dish best served cold.


	5. Momo vs Barasuishou

Hey guys! i'm back with a new installment of Rozen maiden Rache ^-^! though again i am sorry for the spelling mistake (which i re-read the chapter's so i know which is need to fix, if not by 2 day's then 3 day's it will take me to fix it :D) anyway's this episode (4 chapter's) is about either Jun's disappearence, Jun's death (which i have 1% chance of doing cause people will hate me) OR about a battle between Momo and some of my other creation character (in my world we call it CC). so anyway's without further delay i shall begin. (i do not own Rozen Maiden or Fate stay night but i do own momo)

Chapter 1 of eps2: Momo vs Barasuishou

Jun woke up next to Kirakishou knowing what the heck just happen last night (sorry wont be showing but i might make a rated M fanfic about it). He blushed a bit but smiled at the beauty goddess next to her. He then proceed to the bathroom, took a bath and did his morning rituals. He realized the other doll's has not awoken yet which he decided to wake so they may feel what he feel's everytime they do that to him. to much his suprise only Shinku was still sleeping which is rare for her to sleep in the early morning. Jun smiled and let her sleep as he knows how much she has been through. He then walked downstairs which he was greeted by everyone. "MORNING JUN-KUN!" shouted Hina, "MORNING FATHER!" shouted Momo, "Morning Jun-kun" said Nori, "Morning Jun-kun" said Suiseiseki. Everyone execpt Jun (who smiled warmly at suiseiseki causing her to blush) stared at her. "W-what?" Suiseiseki said with a blush as she quickly hide herself in the kitchen.

*Later in the afternoon*

Jun realized it was his holiday time (let's say it's winter right now)."Hey Nori, how long was it when we played in the snow?", "i don't know Jun-kun, might be a couple of year's (sorry i don't know) ". Momo heard the word Snow as she said "What's snow?".

*After teaching Momo the thing's she need to know*

"OOOOH i see! i wanna play snowfight!" she shouted cheerfuly as Jun was already in hit coat. "Why not now?", everyone smiled and proceed to step outside. meanwhile inside Shinku has awoken as she saw Jun and Co. was playing snowball fight. She sigh as how such a child are they acting as a snowball hit her (window's broken). everyone stare at her as an aura formed her and in an instance a thousand snowball was unleashed to the sky via window.

*after having war with Shinku*

Everyone laughed at how mad Shinku was and started going retarded as her eye's glared at everyone which seemed to be saying "Target: lock on". everyone laughed again when suddenly a portal appeared below and of course Jun fell into it. "FATHER! JUN-KUN! JUN-KUN! JUN!" shouted Shinku, Nori, Suiseiseki and Momo.

*Later again in Barasuishou's N-field*

Jun woke up to find Barasuishou staring near his face as he jumped up and went to a wall and said "THE HELL". Barasuishou just smiled. "Shall we continue where we left?" she said with a seductive smile as Jun replied "If you want my virginity, you're way lost! i already lost it to the REAL 7th maiden doll". Jun was expecting an angry scream but instead was a more crepy and seductive smile. "I see, why not a harem instead of single?" she said as Jun practicly had a nosebleed. She smiled and was attempting to kiss him she yet again felt a sword, cane and watering can poking behind her. She smile as she turn around to see Shinku, Suiseiseki and Momo glaring at her. "DON'T TAKE MY JUN-KUN/FATHER!" shouted Shinku, Suiseiseki and Momo. Barasuishou smiled and said "I can understand the little one's feeling bout her father, but you 2? you LOVE this person don't you?". Shinku and Suiseiseki blushed but stoped when Momo shouted "IF THEY LOVE MY FATHER IT'S FINE BY ME! IS HAVING MULTIPLE WIVE'S WRONG?!". Barauishou smiled creepily and said "anyone? that include's me?", "NO YOU MEANIE DOLL YOU!" shouted Momo as she launch herself to attack her with Excalibur rapidly. Barasuishou giggled while blocking them with her crystal sword. Barasuishou then summond 2 crystal sword and begin counterattacking her but stopped when Momo summon Enuma Elish. Barasuishou giggled as rapid crytal spike's came from the ground but was stopped when Momo touch the ground when suddenly Black crystal spike's clashed with Barasuishou's crystal. She was amazed at what Momo could do but giggled again.

*after hour's of fighting*

Momo begin to wear out as Barasuishou didn't drop a single sweat. Momo begin feel sleepy when Jun remember something. "MOMO!" shouted as he went next to her and lift up her finger. "I swear on this ring to protect my daughter" with that Jun kissed the ring (NOT A ROSE RING) as a bright black light flashed with that Jun was the medium of Momo. Barasuishou just smiled and lift her finger and said "Jun-kun, just for me will you be my medium?", "No way!". Barasuishou just giggled and teleported with a flash of light behind Momo but thanks to Momo's extreme good reflex she dodge her sword and begin attacking her with her sword's. Barasuishou just giggled and dodged the swords. "WILL YOU STOP WITH THE GIGGLE'S?!" shouted Momo and Suiseiseki in unison as Barasuishou rose her hand and pointed at Momo and pointed at Momo with that a small beam of light shot at Momo with incredible speed which pierced through Momo. But Momo just smiled as the hole regen it self. Barasuishou smiled as she disappeared and appeared behind Jun and hugged him. "DON'T TOUCH FATHER YOU MEANIE DOLL YOU!" shouted Momo. Barasuisshou just smiled as she intend to take Jun with a flash of light but stopped when she felt a sword poking behind her. The sword belong to none other than Kirakishou herself as she said "please let go of MY Jun-kun" which a tick mark appeared from Shinku's head, a frown from Momo and a pout face from Suiseiseki. Barasuishou just smiled as she disappeared with a flash of light with Jun. "NO!" shouted everyone in unison.

With that i take a bow and present you the start of episode 2 chapter 1 ^-^ please do review and help me and stuff :D

Jibster OUT!


	6. Jun's time with Barasuishou

Hey guy's! it's me again! here's the next chapter for Rache! though as Thanosoftitan (sorry if named spelled wrong) it's rare to see JunxKirakishou yes? if you ask me, i love Kirakishou to the point i try to smile like her (o.o). anyway's i find Jun and Kirakishou might be good together though i MIGHT make this story Junxevery doll? so might be. anyway's enough of my rambling and here we start! (i do not own Rozen Maiden nor Fate stay night but i do own Momo)

Episode 2 Chapter 2: Jun's time with Barasuishou

Jun woke up as he remembered what happen few hour's ago. He looked around to see if there is anyone but happen to find a mansion. Jun recognized the mansion due to the previous event's. Laplace appeared behind Jun. This startled Jun as he bump into Barasuishou behind him. She smiled creepily and drew her face closer to Jun at which he tried to escape. Laplace just stared at the two as he find's this very amusing. "W-where am i?!" demanded Jun. Barasuishou just giggled and said "don't you remember this place Jun?", "Yes i do very well, i remember you went into pieces!". Barasuishou stared at Jun as if she was hurt. Jun started to feel abit bad when he heard footstep's behind him. Laplace approached them as he bowed and said "Had a nice sleep i presume? because i was thinking that we could play a game". "I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" shouted Jun. Barasuishou smiled and giggled (will she ever stop?) "we should play Jun-kun! it's fun to have a time of our _own_" as Barasuishou said the "own" part in a seductive way. Jun didnt know if she was hitting on Jun or if he is just imagining stuff. "Shall we start?" said Laplace with that he announced the rule that Jun had to run and IF Barasuishou had found him and caught him she may do ANYTHING to him. Barasuishou just smile as she counted to 1000.

*After 9 hours of running*

Jun breathed heavily as he had been running for 9 straight hours. Jun just blessed his unknown immense stamina. Just then he heard footsteps as it was Barasuishou's. "Jun-kun! where are you?" she cooed around the wood's. Jun hide inside a tree which there was a lucky hole. Barasuishou was approaching the tree when Jun threw a stick to distract her. Barasuishou fell for the bait as she walked in a different direction. "Oh god where are the doll's when you need them?" thought Jun.

*Back at the real world in the park*

"How will we get back father?" asked Momo to a thinking Shinku. Shinku gave her a "i don't know" look. as they were about to give up, out of no where Suigintou came and asked what was wrong. after explaining everything, Suigintou facepalm herself as it was easy enough to travel through the N-field's. everyone facepalm them self as it was that easy. "quicky, we must make haste" said Kirakishou whom was sitting quietly.

*Back at the N-field*

Barasuishou begin to be impatient as she unleashed crystal pillars so destroy the wood's to draw out Jun. after hour's of destroy everything Jun begin to wonder if everything has settle down but by the time he got out he was greeted by Barasuishou herself. Jun screamed as she grabbed and dragged him to the mansion to do "something" to him.

*later inside the mansion*

Jun woke up as he was tied up to a pole. "H-hey! this isn't funny you know!" shouted Jun as Barasuishou emerged from the darkness as she was wearing quite a...maid outfit? Jun got a nosebleed as Barasuishou giggled. "Hello Jun-kun, had a nice sleep i suppose?" she asked as Jun nodded a "No". "Let me go!" demanded Jun, "I'm afraid i can't do that Jun-kun as we are gonna have so much fun. Jun was getting scared as he remembered something. "Hey Barasuishou. i want to ask you something before you do something to me", "Ask anything Jun-kun and you shall receive . Jun hesitated a bit when he spoke up "Where is your father?". Barasuishou eye's widen as she put her hand's on her head and screamed so loud it shattered everything thing that was made out of glass which there was a window behind Jun as he (somehow) got a mirror piece and cut himself loose. Barasuishou stopped screaming when she looked at Jun but she was not wearing a creepy smile nor anything seductive. Jun looked at her as she said "where am i?".

*after telling her everything*

"And that's how i am here" said Jun to the confused Barasuishou. Barasuishou replied "thank you, i shall now tell you my side of the story. i was in the place where soul's departed when Laplace came to me and offered a deal as he said i shall be brought back to life but the cost of my memories. i had thought he kept his promise and yes he did, but instead he put me false memories and used me for his own amusement". Jun felt sorry for her when he felt pair of arm's wrap around his stomach. Jun looked and happen to find Barasuishou hugging him. He blushed a bit as she said a soft "thank you". Jun smiled as he hugged her back which cause her to be a bit startled but she let him be as she close her eye's and so did Jun as they fell asleep.

*Few hour's later*

Shinku and co. had finally arrived in the N-field to save Jun but instead saw two of them sleeping...together while cuddling. This caused a tick mark appeared from Shinku's head, a frown from Momo AND Suigintou, a pout face from Suiseiseki and smile from Kirakishou and Hinaichigo. There was an odd silence when Hinaicigo broke the silence as she said "Unyuu. why is Jun cuddling with scary Barasuishou?" as this cause Jun and Barasuishou to wake up. "Um, H-hey guys?" said Jun in a scared tone as Barasuishou continued to hug him. Shinku approached him and said "Jun, what is the meaning of this?", "It's not what it look's like!" as he was about to receive a hair slap but was stopped by Barasuishou's hand. Barasuishou said in an anger tone "Please don't hurt _MY_ medium" which cause everyone to stare at Jun. "I can explain".

*Later at home and after explaining everything*

"So, Barasuishou is staying with us now?" asked a confused Shinku. "Yes" was all Jun replied as no one seem's to agree with this until Momo spoke up "why not give a chance? it will be fun!" as she ran up to Jun and hugged him again. everyone seem's to agree to this...for now. "Barasuishou", "Yes Suigintou?", "If you EVER lay a single bruise, scratch or anything hurt to _MY_ Jun. i wont hesitate cut you into pieces". Barasuishou just smiled which cause Suigintou to realise what she just said. everyone (execpt Jun who gave her a warm smile causing her to blush) stared at Jun. "I-I-i know what i said!" said Suigitou with a blush. everyone stopped staring at Suigintou when Jun spoke up "anyone up for a dinner outside? my treat".

AND THAT IS FOR CHAPTER 2 EPISODE 2! ^-^ i'm so happy to make Barasuishou back to her old self (kind of). anyway's please do tell if i made everyone OOC or OC (still dunno which is which) o.O anyway's as Jun said yes i will make the next chapter called "Jun's time with the doll's" which is MIGHT be a mayhem chapter xD but anyway's see you in the next Chapter!

JIBSTER OUT!


	7. Jun's time with the doll's

Hey guy's! it's me again ^-^. im back with a new chapter for Rache. though i was thinking to make Kirakishou become evil by the end of episode 2, just to make thing's intresting :D though i dont know though but IF it goes down that way i will probably make Kirakishou good again by the end of (maybe) episode 11 or the finale of Rache. anyway's enough of my rambling and let's start! (i do not own Rozen Maiden and Fate stay Night but i do own Momo)

Chapter 3 episode 3: Jun's time with the Doll's

Everyone stared at Jun. "what?" said Jun. "Unyuu, Hina think's Jun doesn't have money for it". everyone started to think that way to when Jun spoke up "i got the money from people", "WHAT?!" everyone shouted in Unison. Jun explain that people thought Jun had made the living doll's which he replied no when he said they were Rozen's creation, everyone was indeed shock that the Rozen's Maiden were real. But Jun had noted that Momo was indeed his creation. with that people paid money for Jun to make ANOTHER living doll. Everyone stared at Jun but stopped when they heard their stomach's growled. "Unyuu, Hina is hungry!" said Hina. "Yes, Jun, take us to dinner right now" said Shinku with everyone seem's to agree.

*Later somewhere in a restaurant*

Everyone stared at Jun's table but they were not staring at Jun but at the doll's. of course the doll's felt weird until Momo summon black crystal spike's from the ground to cover them but leaving 1 open hole to walk in and out. Jun just laughed. after eating, everyone walked home when Kirakishou said she needed to go somewhere. "Hina want's to go somewhere too!", as everyone nodded that they agree to go anywhere they want cause everyone had known they were real. Kirakishou went to a dark path while other went seperate's way.

*Kirakishou time!*

Kirakishou walked into the old enju shop and walked around the back until she had founded a mirror. the mirror glowed as she step inside and was in a big garden with full of white roses, a table, two chair's and a tea set sitting ontop of the table. Kirakishou sat on one of the chair's as she called out "Laplace". with that Laplace appeared from a dimensional portal and sat on the other chair. "Yes madame Kira?" Laplace greeted with a bow. Kirakishou grinned creepily as a chess game appeared from the table. "Shall we continue where we left out?", "Yes we shall Laplace". strange this is that the chess piece were not normal, they were piece's of people that consist of everyone (just the known character's). she smiled as threw away Souseiseki's piece first, then Hinaichigo, then Kanaria, then Suiseiseki, then Barasuishou, then Shinku but stopped when there was left Jun and Suigintou. "Tough choice is it?" Laplace said. Kirakishou just smiled as she picked up Jun's and Suigintou's piece and put it in her pocket's.

*Back at Jun and the girl's*

Jun was chasing Hinaichigo in a game of tag in the park as everyone had to run away from him. everyone laughed as they didn't notice Barasuishou was just sitting atop of the tree and watching them. after several hour's of playing everyone had gone home and was greeted by Kirakishou...in an apron. this cause Jun to nosebleed and pass out. everyone glared at Kirakishou as she smiled in an creepy way. Suigintou notice something was wrong with Kirakishou but she let it go. Later when Jun woke up the girl's was deciding on a sleepover and is gonna sleep downstair's without their case's.

*Later at Night*

Jun woken up when there was a knock on his door. Jun open to find Hinaichigo crying. "What's wrong Hina?" asked Jun. "Hina had a bad dream where Kirakishou was killing everyone execpt Jun-kun and Suigintou" as she cried some more. Jun know if a doll had a bad dream it means those event's are not far off as he calmed her down and invite her to sleep with him which she smiled and hugged him. Later Jun heard another knocking when Suiseiseki came crying about the same dream. Jun comfort her and invite her to sleep with him. Later Jun heard another knocking when Souseiseki appeared. She was about to say something when Jun went downstair's picked Suigintou, Barasuishou, Kirakishou, Shinku and finaly went upstair's and also picked up Souseiseki, put them on his bed then finaly him as they slept alltogether. so now the position were Jun in the middle, Souseiseki on his left, Kirakishou on right, Suigintou on top, Shinku near his head, Hinaichigo near his head also, Barasuishou opposite of Shinku, Suiseiseki ontop of him alongside Momo. this caused Souseiseki to blush as she kissed Jun on the cheek's. this cause Jun to blush abit but smiled as he kissed her back on the cheek.

*Later in the morning*

Jun foundhimself awake to find all of the doll's were cuddling and had their face's near him this cause Jun to shout in surpise causing the all the doll's to awoke. everyone blushed when they were all in Jun's room when they all said sorry and quickly to leave the room. Jun just went to the bathroom to do his morning ritual's and took a bath. after taking a bath he went out to take a stroll when Momo stopped him. "Yes Momo?", "i want to take a walk with father", "Well that's fine by me" as Jun grabbed her hand and walked with her. after several hour's of walking Momo begin to feel sleepy when Jun gave her a piggy-back ride as she fell asleep. Jun smiled when he dodge an incoming piece of white crystal. "W-who's there?!" shouted Jun as Momo awoken due to "Father senses". They heard a giggling when it belong to none other than Kirakishou. "Kira-nee!" shouted Momo when she suddenly ducked and dodge another white crystal thrown by Kirakishou. Kirakishou just giggled as she summon a white crystal sword and launch at Momo as she summon Excalibur to fight Kirakishou but stopped when Suigintou pointed her sword at Kirakishou's neck, Shinku's cane on her back, Suiseiseki's water vine's holding Kirakishou and Souseiseki using her scissor pointing at her chest. "KIRA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" demanded Suigintou as Kirakishou just giggled when she started glowing white as out of no where Barasuishou appeared and merged with Kirakishou. "can't you tell what is fake and what is real?" as she giggled when she threw Barasuishou's piece into the air as it disappear into the air. she then proceed to attack the other doll's as they had to defend themselve's. Kirakishou shouted "why bother loving with the human? have you not forgotten father's wish" as she summon lot's of crystal spike which is more like a crystal garden which cause Momo to touch Jun and disappear in a flash of black light to another safe spot. all doll's fighting when Suigintou said "i think she have a point" as she turned her sword to Shinku. Shinku just sighed as she went to Jun and whisper something. this cause Jun to run with Momo to his house direction. Shinku was on the side with Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Hinaichigo while solo were Suigintou and Kirakishou. they started to fight furiously as the park were getting destroyed.

*Later at Sakurada's household*

Jun quickly kick the door open and rushed into his secret room when he shouted "LIFE AND DEATH COME OUT!" as 2 artificial spirit's appear. 1 is a black colour spirit while the other is white. the black one started to circle around Momo's head. "Okay Death, you stick to Momo" said Jun as he went to the table and took out a box from under it. he open it to find a doll, it is a girl, had long white wavy hair (same length like Momo which is around the elbow), is wearing a long white sleeved shirt with a black necktie (try thinking office women's jacket but with out the black jacket part) with matching white skirt. Jun took out a Jar with a rock and white glowing thing sorrounding it. Jun took out the rock and pushed it inside the girl. after a few minute's he took out a key from his pocket and proceed to wind her up. like Momo she had pale skin, as she open her eye's to have yellow eye's. before she could say anything, Jun lift her finger, swore upon it with that a bright white light flashed as he became her medium. "F-father?" said the girl as Jun smiled a bit as he turn his face to the white spirit and said "Life, go inside Lily" with that the white spirit went inside Lily and she glowed for a bit then stopped. "Father? what is going on?" asked Lily and Momo in unison. "No time to explain, quickly, we must make haste" said Jun as he was about to go to the park again but stopped by Lily as she grabbed the hand's of Momo and Lily and teleported in a flash of white light to the park. by the time Jun had come back, Souseiseki and Hinaichigo had fallen in the hand's of Suigintou and Kirakishou. Souseiseki's Rosa Mistyca had gone inside Suigintou while Hinaichigo's to Kirakishou. Shinku and Suiseiseki was losing as Shinku had to protect Suiseiseki cause she was greiving for her twin. Just as Kirakishou was appeared behind Shinku intending to stab her, Momo came just in time to block of her crystal sword. Kirakishou just giggled as disappeard in a flash of light and went to the side of suigintou. Suigintou smirked as she speed of not to the direction of Shinku but the direction of Jun as she shouted "Without you, Shinku is NOTHING!" as she was about to stab Jun, a spear blocked of Suigintou's sword. "The hell is this?!" shouted Suigintou in anger as Lily came out of the darkness shocking everyone. "WHO ARE YOU TO STOP ME KILLING SOMEONE?!" shouted Suigintou in anger. Lily displayed no emotion as she said "I am Lily, the second doll of the Rache maiden*" as this cause everyone to stare at Jun. "You made your second doll already?" said Suiseiseki, "Yes i have". Lily then thrust her spear as this cause Suigintou to back away. Lily then made her spear disappear as she lift her right arm in a position on how people throw spear's. Lily the shouted "GUNGIR!" as a spear appeared in her arm's as she threw it. Gungir was fast as light but luckily thanks to Suigintou's reflex she manage to dodge it but was not fast enough to leave a scar on Suigintou's cheeks. this cause her to shout in anger and flee. Kirakishou giggled "Till we meet next time Jun-kun".

*Later back at the house*

Jun was comforting Suiseiseki as Shinku started to worry due to Kirakishou's word's

*Flashback at the park*

"Kirakishou! are you not fighting seriously?" asked Shinku. Kirakishou giggled as she said "you do realize i am fighting without Jun-kun's power yes?" as this cause Shinku to look at Suiseiseki in a horrid face. "If this is her power without using Jun, does that mean that she could end the Alice game in an instance if she use's Jun's power?" thought Shinku.

*End flash back*

By the time Shinku snap out of her flashback, Suiseiseki had already fell asleep in Jun's arm. Jun carried Suiseiseki to his room and put her in his bed for her to sleep. Shinku walked in with Jun as she was about sleep in her case when suddenly Jun picked Shinku up. "Jun, what is the meaning of this?" said Shinku as he put her in his bed. "There is no way i'm gonna let you sleep in your case. your gonna freak out and stuff due to your dream. so i'm gonna let you sleep in my bed" replie Jun. "Where will you sleep?" asked Shinku as Jun jabbed a finger on his door and said "I'll sleep on the couch. with that Jun picked up his pillow and and blanket (leaving one for Shinku and Suiseiseki) and proceed to walk out when he heard Shinku said thank you. this cause Jun to blush and hyper-speed to the couch. "You're a good boy Jun" Shinku smiled before sleeping. Jun meanwhile on the other hand instead of sleeping on the couch, he gave his blanket and pillow to Momo and Lily for them to sleep at the couch. "Where will you **sleep father**?" asked Momo and Lily in unison. this cause Jun to be a creeped out but smiled at them and said "Don't worry i know a place to sleep". with that he kissed each of them goodnight as he went to the storage room, pulled out a sleeping bag, and seem's to be heading to the roof.

*Rache maiden: is a set of also 7 living doll's but is Jun's creation.

Alright that's it for Chapter 3 episode 2 ^-^ i know i said it might be a happy chapter but who am i kidding, i need to bump up the rating's so i might be getting all of the fight's and stupid thing's sooner! so anyway's i'll see you guy's on the final chapter of eps 2 ^-^!

JIBSTER OUT!


	8. Yuuki Kakizaki!

Hello guy's! sorry for the long update (not like anyone care's) ^-^. i have been busy with stuff (well basicly lazy xD). anyway's it's the final chapter of episode 2 *scream's* and i think i might make the later episode a bit random o.O anyway's let's start! ( i dont not own Rozen maiden nor Fate stay night but i do own Momo and Lily ^-^)

Episode 2 Last Chapter: Yuuki Kakizaki?!

Shinku woke up to find herself in Jun's bed. She smiled as she rememberd what happen last night. she had noticed Suiseiseki had gotten up earlier than her. she then proceed to walk downstair's and saw Suiseiseki was walking and running around with Momo and Lily. "What goes on here?" she asked as Momo and Lily came up to her and said in unison "IT'S FATHER! **HE'S GONE MISSING!**". this cause Shinku to run around in search of him. just then Suiseiseki noticed a ladder on the garden which was heading up to the roof. Suiseiseki called out the other's and proceed to climb the ladder. They founded Jun was sleeping in the roof with someone...and it was "KANARIA?!" everyone shouted in unison as this cause both of them wake up. Jun rubbed his eye's sleepily while Kanaria just blushed abit. "who are you **sleeping with father?**" asked Momo and Lily in unison. Jun heard then and explain "Kanaria's medium went oversea's to work or something like that and had left Kanaria in my hand's, last night she when she was walking on the way to our house when she saw you guy's fighting. she was scared to approach you guy's and had came to me for help. i invite her to sleep inside but she said some about "safetey of my own life" so she suggested to sleep on the roof with me alongside her and that's how we ended up right now. this cause Suiseiseki to make a pout face. she left the roof in a hurry. Jun was confused as Shinku said it's okay as she is just a bit "down in the dump's".

*After several week's later*

Jun was just sitting around lazily when he felt a tug on his shirt. he saw Momo and Lily. "Yes?" said Jun as he saw they hesitated a bit. but Lily (whom alway's remain no emotion) spoke as she said "can we leave the house and get different medium's?" as this cause Jun to be a bit suprise until he said "Why not?" as this cause him to break the contract with them. they saw a hint of sadness in Jun's face until Jun smiled. "Off you go then you rascals!" Jun chuckled as this cause Momo and Lily to hug him one last time and off they were...through his window. Jun said "DAMMIT! EVEN THEY USE THE WINDOW!".

*Later at night*

Jun was in his dream world when he spotted a mansion (which is NOT Barasuishou's one) he then went inside the mansion to see stair's as he walked upstair's to see a tall and slim man, with messy blonde hair and green eye's. "Enju?" thought Jun but was impossible as he saw him disappeared a while ago. the man felt Jun's pressence as he turn around and smile "Hello Jun, how have you been?" he said with a bow. Jun said "H-hi, who are you?" as the man laughed a bit and replied "you don't know me? i am Rozen of course". Jun's eye widen when he felt Rozen poking his head and said "you done thinking?" as this cause Jun to back away a bit. "i know you are looking for a way to end the Alice game yes?" Jun nodded a yes when Rozen continued "if you want to bring an end to the Alice game you must seek the "box" of Pandora". Jun started to think when Rozen looked at his pocket watch and said "well look at the time i must be off" with that he left in a flash of light as this cause Jun to shout "WAIT!" but he was too late.

*Later when Jun woke up*

He woke up to find himself in a hospital bed? "what's going on here?" as this cause a sleeping Shinku to woke up and widen her eye's and said "JUN! YOU'RE BACK!" as she hugged him while crying. "what i miss?" was all Jun said when Shinku stopped crying and said "Suigintou 4 month's ago tried to kill you in your sleep when Suiseiseki felt something, we had time to stop her but was not fast enough to stop Suigintou taking your consiousness, so we tracked her for 3 month's and found her with Kirakishou talking something, so we fought against them and took you consiousness back as they we had to flee when Lily came to help us". Jun replied " i see, so i was in coma for 4 mont- WAIT! 4 MONTH'S! HOLY SHIT!" as this cause Shinku to say "as long as you are back, it's fine by me and Suiseiseki", "by the way where is Suiseiseki?" asked Jun as Shinku explain that she has been taking care of the house with Nori. "I see" was all Jun said until he checked out of the hospital and went back home.

*Later when he arrived at home*

He saw Suiseiseki was in the garden taking care of the plant's when she saw Jun. this cause her to run up to Jun and Hugged him as she said "OHJUNIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHPLEASED ONTLEAVEMELIKETHATAGAINIMISS YOUSOMUCH" while crying. Jun just smiled as he patted her head. Shinku smiled at Suiseiseki when out of nowhere Kanaria appeared and shouted "Jun-kun! you back!" as she also ran up to him and hugged him. Jun smiled again as he had to carry and crying Suiseiseki, a happy kanaria and a demanding attention Shinku to the house. after he had greeted Nori and tomoe who was wating for him, he looked at everyone and said "we need to talk".

*After explaining what Jun dreamt of*  
The doll's were shocked when Jun met Rozen, but was more intrested when Jun said there is another way of winning the Alice game. "You need to find Pandora's box he said" said Jun as everyone begin to think when Kanaria spoke up and said "AH! Kanaria rememberd that there is some kind of auction house selling "Pandora's box"!", "Where?" they all said in unison. Kanaria said that the place is on somewhere when she said "York". "woah wait, you mean to tell me that the box is in AMERICA?!" shouted Jun so loud when someone knocked on the door. Jun went to the door and open to see a boy, abit taller than Jun, had black Raven hair almost the same hairstyle like Jun but was only more smoother and less messier. Jun noticed he was wearing a ring. then the boy spoke up and said "You guy's looking for a way to America? i can help", "Um no thank's, we don't accept sale's men". the boy suddenly rememberd something. "AH! so sorry didn't introduce myself! i am Yuuki Kakizaki, pleasure to meet you" as he took out his arm for a handshake. Jun shook his hand as he invited him in but noticed he had a familliar last name. Yuuki looked around the house to find the doll's pretending to be a life-less dolls. he smiled as he went near Shinku, took out something from his bag. it was Kun-kun plushie doll. Shinku just came to life as she grabbed the plushie and hugged it tightly. Shinku realised what she just did. Yuuki smiled and said "it' okay guy's i know you are Rozen maiden doll's. Lily told me everything about you". This cause Jun eye's widen for a while but smiled knowing his creation's had their own life. "Though i wish she could stop slapping and demanding tea from me" said Yuuki with a sigh.

Jun sweatdropped and said "i know that feel bro".

*Later after talking with Jun and co.*

"I see. so you own a doll company and sell's/make them to get money?" asked Shinku. "Yes" was all Yuuki replied until Jun spoke up and said "Do you know anyone name Megu Kakizaki?" as this cause Yuuki to make a suprised look and replied "Yes, she is my little sister. how do you know her?". Jun explain the she was the medium of Suigintou, the first Rozen maiden doll. "i see, so anyway's do you need some help to get to america?" asked Yuuki and everyone nodded a yes. "Well then pack your bag's cause we're going tomorrow as this cause Nori and Jun jumped up and rushed to their room and started packing. Shinku sighed as she only needed to bring her care so does Kanaria and Suiseiseki.

*After packing, eating, sleeping, waking, bathing and prepare later*

Everyone was set to leave when Nori realise something. "Who is gonna take care of the house?". everyone stopped walking when Jun said " i got this" he then went back to the house and came back outside with ANOTHER living doll of his creation. She had long wavy dark blue hair (same length as Momo's and Lily's), is wearing a maid outfit alongside the head piece, stipped black and red stocking and a pair of black shoe's, also she had a cross for a necklace with cross earing's. she also had pure yellow eye's. "Hello my name is May, the third rache maiden doll, nice to meet you" she said with a bow. everyone (not yuuki) was shocked that Jun had created another living doll. "May here is my third creation. she will be cleaning the house, i also left some money from my secret sta- i mean wallet for her to buy food and stuff". Yuuki smiled as he was impressed by Jun's craftmanship. Yuuki then called someone from his phone and within a few minute's a Limo appeared. Yuuki open the door and said "lady's first?" as the girl's smiled as the walked in, then Jun, then Yuuki. "To the airport please" Yuuki said to the driver and with that they were off.

*Later at the airport*

Jun and the doll's mouth (don't count Shinku) was almost on the floor when they had thought they were riding a normal plane but they founded out they were riding a PRIVATE JET. they stared at Yuuki as this cause him to say "what?".

*Later in the plane*

The doll's were so amazed at the Jet as they thought it was not real. Shinku just sighed as she looked at Jun and said "Tea". Jun sighed as he asked Yuuki where was the tea tray in. Yuuki pointed at the back of the plane as Jun proceed to walk there when he heard a thump coming from the back. Jun rushed over there to see Lily fell down from a table as she is currently rubbing her head. "ooh, Lily hate's height's!", Jun muffled a laugh when Lily saw him and ran up to him and hugged him. "FATHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN COMA?!" as she said while crying. Jun smiled as he calmed down a crying Lily at the same time making tea.

*Later*

Lily was sitting and hugging Jun still sobbing a bit while Kanaria calmed her down slowly. after calming down, Lily stood up went to Yuuki and slapped him. "OW! WHAT THE HELL LILY?!", "Tea, now". This cause Yuuki to grumble as he was walking to the back. Jun laughed abit.

*After Landing*

They walked out of the plane went outside the airport as a Limo was waiting for them, Jun again with the doll's (not Lily and Shinku) had their mouth almost on the ground and stared at yuuki as this cause him to say again "what?". several hour's of driving later, they arrived at an expensive hotel. after checking in and sorting out stuff, Jun and co. decided to call it a day as they went to their room to sleep.

*Next day*

Everyone woke up, dressed up and headed their way onto the convention where Kanaria said there would be Pandora's box waiting for auction. Several hour's past and the convention was still at large when Jun heard a familliar voice that said "Junjun". Jun turned around to find MICCHAN was waving at them. "Hi Jun-kun! and...Kanaria and the doll's and some random person?". everyone sweatdropped abit and explain what were they doing. "Oh i see, so let me get this straight, Jun had a dream where he met Rozen and he said there was some kind of alternate way to be Alice. and so you met Yuuki who is Megu's older brother and he offered you guy's to help to get here and get the box which i am currently holding?". "Yes" was everyone said but stopped and stared at Micchan. "woah wait, YOU had the box all along?!" Jun said as Micchan replied "Yeah why?", "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!", "no one asked". Jun and Yuuki facepalmed. Jun and co. was about to leave when Jun saw a couple of men in suit's were heading to their way. "We need to leave, now" Jun said as everyone agreed. they manage to sneek out but were greeted by...MEGU?!

"Hello brother" Megu said. Yuuki was surpised and said "Megu? should't you be in hospital?", "No, im cured thank's to a heart tranfer". Yuuki smiled and hugged her little sister as Jun smiled when he realized something. "Megu", "Yes Jun-kun?", "where is Suigintou?", "She right over the-", "HUUUUUMMMMAAAAAAAN!", "oh wait, there she is" Megu said with a smile. Jun took the box from Micchan's hand's and started running. Suigintou chased Jun with somehow a chainsaw. "THE HELL?!" Jun shouted and started to run faster.

*After running*

Jun took some breath when he felt a blade poking his back. "Shit" was all Jun thought as he turned around to see Suigintou pointing her sword at Jun's chest. "Hello there human" was all Suigintou saw as she was about to say something Jun gave her the Box. "what is the meaning of this?" Suigintou demanded as Jun explain what is it for. Suigintou eye's widen as she took the box and flew away.

*Later at the hotel*

Jun explain to Megu what was the box for as she smiled and said "i see". Jun noted her smile was pretty cute when she stared at him while blushing. "wait, did i think outloud again? SHIT!" Jun said when he was about to leave when he felt Megu's hand grabbed him and kissed him in the cheek's. Jun blushed a bit as Megu said thank you as this cause out of no where Yuuki came with a katana and shouted "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!", "I DIDN'T" Jun shouted back as he somehow also got a katana. they started to have a (comical) sword fight as Megu giggled abit.

AND THAT'S IT FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF EPISODE 2 ^-^ though i think i might make Junxeveryone female character/doll? yes i think i would do that :D. anyway's sorry for the long update and i vow to myself to make a story NOT for review's but for my reader's ^-^ please read! though give me if i should make Junx everyone as it become's a harem or some sort as i want that very much ^-^. (Character episode end speech!)

Jun: so let's see what's inside the box!

Shinku: yes, open it  
*click's open*

Kanaria and Suiseiseki: Next time on Rozen maiden Rache...

Suigintou: Revenge is a dish best served cold.


	9. Pandora

Hey guy's! i'm back with a new episode/chapter of Rozen Maiden Rache ^_^! anyway's let's have a head start and GO! (i do not own Rozen maiden nor Fate stay night but i do own my OC's (dunno which is which))

Episode 3 Chapter1: Pandora

Jun woke up next to Megu much to his surpise. he blushed and quickly got out of bed and the same time without waking her up. after doing his morning ritual's and taking a bath, Jun realised Shinku, Kanaria and Suiseiseki was not here. he looked around until there was some knocking on the door. Jun opened the door to find Shinku and the other's (Micchan and Yuuki etc.). "Jun, where is the box?","Uuuh, i can explain".

*After explaining*

"WHAT?! YOU GAVE THE BOX TO SUIGINTOU?!" everyone shouted apart from Shinku. Shinku sighed as she looked at Jun and said "Alright Jun, where is the doll?", "What doll?" *SMACK* "WHY YO-" *SMACK* "WILL YOU STO-" *SMACK* "..." *SMACK*, "ALRIGHT!, SHE'S IN THE KITCHEN!". Shinku went to the kitchen to find a doll standing on the stool reading a cookbook. she had long white wavy hair, is wearing a black dress, pale skin with red eye's, pair of black shoes and a single diamond necklace. she looked at Shinku with her red eye's and said "who are you?", "I am Shinku, the 5th Rozen Maiden doll, may i ask who might you be?", "I am Pandora, the first and prototype of a living doll, pleasure to meet you Shinku". Shinku and the other's looked suprise to see the very first living doll. Pandora then proceed to go to Jun and pulled on his shirt at the same time saying "Jun-kun promised me to take a walk with Pandora last night yes?", "Uh yeah, we'll go now" replied Jun as he left the room with haste avoiding eye contact with Shinku and Suiseiseki.

*Later at the Park*

Jun was taking Pandora with a walk while reciving look's from people (by now they already know living doll's exist). Jun blushed abit as Pandora looked amazed. "I haven't been to the outside world for year's now. so much has changed". Jun smiled at her as he saw her smile. just then, Pandora pushed Jun away as an incoming piece of feather shot from somewhere toward's them. Jun recognized the feather as he grabbed Pandora and started running. "What is wrong Jun-kun?", "Suigintou is chasing us!", "Suigintou? you mean the first Rozen Maiden doll? is she not in the Alice game?", "You know of the Alice game?", "Yes, all Rozen Maiden doll fight until all is left but one, but if ALL Rozen maiden doll were defeat some other living doll MUST fight to become Alice, so if all were defeat I must take the place, BUT IF I WERE TO BE DEFEAT, YOUR creation must take the fight", "I see". Jun started slowing down as he needed some breath when he felt some poking from his back. "Damn" was all Jun thought when he turned around to see a pissed of face Suigintou. "Hello Suigin-", "SHUT UP HUMAN!". Jun felt a bit scared when he felt a pair of arm's warp his stomach. Jun looked down to see Pandora looked scared. Jun comfort her as this made Suigintou more pissed off. She was about to stab Jun when there was a hand appeared on Suigintou's shoulder. Suigintou turn to find MAY was holding her shoulder while saying " Please, don't hurt my father, as the 3rd Rache Maiden doll, i must protect him", "3rd eh? time to destroy another PEST!" as Suigintou turn around intend to stab her when she felt her body going heavy as May let out her arm*. her eye's glowed yellow as she said "Please, i only ask you to stand down". Suigintou smirked as she took a dust from her hand and threw it to May's eye's. May rubbed her eye's as Suigintou launched herself to her intending to stab her when she felt everything stopped including herself. Sugintou looked behind her to find Pandora stopped time on Suigintou her self as May and Jun was amazed at this. "Please, don't hurt Jun, he's not a bad boy is he?", "Father has showed you kindness, yet you still want to hurt him. why?". Suigintou was silenced by those word's as her eye's darken abit. Jun stood up and asked Pandora to make Suigintou mobile again. Suigintou stared at Jun for a while and then she flew away. Jun wonderd what was wrong with her as he walked Pandora home while saying goodbye to May as she went back home.

*Later at the hotel*

Jun arrived with Pandora as he went straight away to the room to find Shinku and Suiseiseki glaring at him. "what?", "Jun, you were out late", "i only went with her for about 30 minute's!", "Yet you still forgot about my afternoon tea". with that Jun slapped his forhead, went to the kitchen and started making tea.

*several tea-making minute's later*

Jun came back with a tray of fresh tea for Shinku. Suiseiseki tugged Jun's shirt as she pointed at the tea tray. Jun smiled and poured some tea into her cup when he felt another tugging this time was Pandora. Jun smiled once more and poured some tea into her cup. after serving them Jun went out for a walk.

*Later at the park*

Jun was enjoying his stroll when he felt something on his tummy. Jun looked down to see a red stain on his shirt as he lost consciousness. Kirakishou appeared behind Jun as she pulled out her cyrstal sword as she giggled and said "Oh Jun! you should know that once the game has started, you should finish it!" as she pulled him somewhere leave a trail of blood stain.

Okay...that was awkward o.O sorry for the cliffhanger due to me having to help moi cousin's returning home from a trip! anyways i know the story is getting un-intersting but fear not! i shall keep on writing cause i KNOW there will be some loyal reader ^-^!

Jibster going to sleep :3


	10. on Hold

Hey guy's! this is not a chapter just a thank you for all the help you all gave me. i really was planning to put this on a stop for a while due to me wanting to write and air gear fanfic if not a Death note fanfic. please do read ( i don't ask you to review just read) and keep on supporting me ^_^!

Jibster


	11. Searching for clues

Hey guys! its me again! im back with a new chapter for my Rozen Maiden fanfic! i know its been a while (not that anyone cares) since i updated due to me writing my Death Note fanfic. anyways i was thinking to make a H.O.T.D (Highschool of the Dead) Fanfic starring my Death Note OC: Lucy Griver! a.k.a G! and also Tyler gibbons, a.k.a T. if you want to know about them, read my other fanfic! anyways enough of my rambling and get this show on the road!

Episode 3 chapter 2: searching for clues

Jun opend his eyes to find himself inside a giant white castle. he looked around to find himself inside a room full of mirrors. just then he heard a giggle. "Wh-Who's there?!" demanded Jun.

"Oh Jun-kun! is that a way to act to someone when they have invited you inside their house?" said a voice.

"That voice...KIRAKISHOU!"

"Hello Jun-kun!" said Kirakishou as she appeared out of nowhere. "Had a nice sleep i presume?"

"No, i didnt, i had a dream where people were riding flying cows"

Kirakishou sweardropped a bit but stopped when Jun said "Why did you kidnap me for?"

"I wanna draw out Shinku and others to take their Rosa Mystica and after i demolish everyone, i will give the Rosa Mystica's to nee-chan!"

"Nee-chan? you mean Suigintou?"

"DONT SAY HER NAME HUMAN" as she slapped Jun sending him several feet away. Jun rubbed his cheeks as said "oow"

Kirakishou calmed down as she walked away and said "Have fun with my pet"

"Pet?"

just then a giant white crystal lion appeared. "Oh shit" said Jun as he started running away.

*Back with Shinku and co.*

"Where is that servent of mine?" said Shinku as she looked at her pocket watch. "Maybe Jun-kun is walking somewhere?" said Pandora as she looked outside the window in amazement.

"GUYS!" shouted Kanaria as she appeared out of nowhere. "What is Kanarita?" said Suiseiseki.

"ITS KA-NA-RI-A!"

"right, so whats seem to be the problem?" said Lily as she walked out. "ITS JUN! HE'S BEEN STABBED AND KIDNAPED BY KIRKISHOU!"

everyone stood silence there for a while before crashing through the window. as everyone rushed through the city, Suigintou came out from the shadows and went through a mirror going somewhere.

*Back with Jun*

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!" shouted Jun as he ran away from a giant crystal lion chasing him. Jun founded a small hole and hid in it. as he rested for a while, he felt a someone behind him. he turned around to find "SUIGINTOU?!"

"Hello hu- Jun" she said in a soft voice. Jun blushed a bit and said "What are you doing here?"

"saving you"

"Why?"

"Because your friends forced me to"

"Oh" Jun said with a sweatdrop. just then the lion came back and roared loudly but was suddenly stopped due to its head getting cut of from Suigintou's sword. "remind me not to piss you off" said Jun.

Suigintou ignored Jun as Kirakishou appeared and said "Nee-chan! you werent suppose to ruin the fun" she said with a pout face"

Suigintou remained quiet as she suddenly rushed towards Kirakishou. Kirakishou giggled as she summon a crytal garden from the ground making Suigintou flying away. Jun then shouted "Suigintou, we've got to get out of here!"

Suigintou frowned a bit but then flyed towards Jun and carried him through a mirror and escaped.

Kirakishou just smiled and snapped her fingers. inside Juns body, the crytal that Kira used to stab Jun, is slowly crystalizing Jun's body system, oragans and etc.

*Later*

Jun and Suigintou arrived at the hotel to find no one has returned home. Suigintou put Jun down as she repaired the window and then sat on the table. Jun wondered what was with her until he heard a stomach growled.

"Oh, are you hungr-"

"Shut up"

"time to make dinner" said Jun as he proceed to the kitchen and made something. Suigintou stared at Jun as he begin doing some stuff.

*1 hour later*

Shinku and co. arrived at the hotel to smell a well cooked food. they ran to the kitchen to see Jun eating with Suigintou. everyone jawdropped (except Shinku).

"Hey guys" said Jun with a mouthful of food in his mouth. "wanna eat?"

Shinku and Suiseiseki stared at Jun with dark aura's. "is something wrong?" said Jun about to run for his life.

"nothing is wrong _JUUUUUUUUUN!_"

"SHIT" shouted Jun as he ran away from two very angry/jelous dolls.

hmm, i think that should do for it :/ imma get started for my H.O.T.D fanfic. see you guys soon!


	12. Chapter 12

RIGHT! IM GONNA CONTINUE THIS FANFIC! Sorry for all the…not updates :'( im gonna make it up to you so you will read! Enough of my talks and lets get this show on the road (god I miss that line)

Episode 3 chapter 3: a single thorn in a white rose

Jun woke up from his sleep after yesterday's running marathon. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and saw someone next to him. He open the bed sheet's and founded…."Suigintou?"

"uungh…one more…minute" she said in her sleep. Jun smiled and cover her in the sheets again. Jun stood up, did his morning rituals and looked outside the window of America. Now that they had a hold of Pandora, they are gonna fly home tomorrow.

Jun yawned again and went to the kitchen and saw his favorite break first made by Suiseiseki. He smiled and picked one bread and munched on it. He was about to take a sit when he felt the door open. He turned around and saw Yuuki walking in with Lily. "Hey Guys!" said Jun with a mouthful of bread. "Bad Father! Its no good to talk with food in mouth!" pouted Lily.

Jun swallowed and sheepishly smiled. He stood up and said "Where did you guys go?"

"We took a walk form 3am till…now" said Yuuki sleepily. "Why did you wake him up so early?" said Jun in a kind of serious fatherly tone. Lily put her hands behind her back and rubbed her leg with her other leg and said "i-I just want to spend some time with Yuuki"

Jun smiled and patted her head and saw…Yuuki fell asleep while standing. He laughed and dragged him to the couch for him to sleep. Then he heard Lily yawned and said "Im…sho shleepy" as she almost faint. Jun caught her and put her between Yuuki. He smiled and said "Man they grow up so fast" as he walked outside the room bringing a spare key with him.

He walked outside with his normal jacket and pants with sneakers. He felt alive knowing the whole world knows about living dolls. Just then a guy in suit came in and said "Hey kid!"

Jun turned around and saw a guy infront of him. He had blonde hair and his eyes covered with sun glasses, had a black suit and carrying a paper. "are you that kid that created the dolls?"

"Yes I am" said Jun proudly. The guy breathe in and said "Someone's wants to meet you in the broadway theatre tonight, you may bring your friends to watch along but at exactly 9'oclock, you must be at back stage. Here is a special pass" as he gave jun a red pass.

Jun nodded and he walked away. Jun seemed a little confused but shrugged and continued his daily walk until he heard someone said "Jun"

He turned around and saw "Suiseiseki? What are you doing her?"

Her face was a little red when she said "I…want to walk with you". Jun smiled and held her hand and walked with her. She was now crimson red on her face whom Jun didn't notice because he was busy looking around.

*Later*

Jun was preparing himself for the 'meeting'. He still didn't felt safe though. Anyways, after dressing in a black suit, with a black necktie, he slicked his hair all the way back and walked outside the room and saw everyone stare at him. "Jun? where are you going?" said Shinku.

Jun looked at her and said "I got invited to 'Broadway' and I was told that someone wants to meet over there". Then Suigintou said "This doesn't sound very safe at all…."

"I know" said Jun. "that's why I will bring you" he said as he looked at Suigintou.  
"…..what?" everyone said. Then he bent down and said "I trust in your ability to protect me"

Suigintou blushed and turned around and said "I-…..will come along just to see what is place!". Jun smiled and said "But first, you need a change of clothes"

"why?" she asked. "Because, I don't want to attract attention" he said. Suigintou nodded and said "And where will you get one?"

"I made one just in case!" he said as he dragged Suigintou to a room. Shinku and the other's just raised an eyebrow.

*after dressing*

"come out now" said Jun as he waited infront of door. "No! I look stupid" Suigintou responded from inside. The others were wondering if she really looked bad but it was impossible if it was made by Jun.

"Aw c'mon, it isn't that bad! You look good" said Jun. "I-if you say so" Suigintou replied as she open the door slowly causing everyone to look. What the next scene they saw, it was enough to make Shinku just a little jawdrop.

Suigintou had long black strapless dress, covering her legs. She had long sleeved black gloves and wore high-heeled black boots with little roses on the feet. She still retain her trademark headpiece. She also somehow retracted her two black wings into two small tattoo visible at her back.

Everyone stared at her in amazement. Then Megu came running and hugged her and said "OH LOOK SO CUUUUUTTTTEEE~!"

Yuuki and Jun sweatdropped and said "right, now lets get this show on the road!"

Suigintou nodded and walked outside the room. once the door closed, everyone sighed and said "wow, those two are really close"

"excuse me?" said Shinku. Everyone turned silent and do their own thing. Unknowingly, Suiseiseki was clutching her dress tightly.

*with Jun and Suigintou*

Jun and Suigintou was in the lobby waiting for their transportation. Then Suigintou said "do I look….bad?"

"you? never in a million years" said Jun. Suigintou blushed again and looked elsewhere. Just then, a LIMO came in and came out a person in a tuxedo and said "Mr Sakurada?"

"That would be me" replied Jun. the man looked at Suigintou and said "this is?"

"Suigintou" said Jun. "she will be with me the whole night" Jun said again. Suigintou looked at him and said "what is this moving contraption?"

"it's a….car" said Jun. she nodded and stepped inside while the tuxedo man said "I'm afraid that, this will be a 3 hour trip"

"Why?"

"Its because due to the traffic jam's. people is excited to see the new performance at Broadway"

"its alright, take your time" said Jun with a smile. The tuxedo man smiled and said "Thank you" as he closed the door.

Inside, Suigintou looked rather…panicking. "are you scared?" said Jun. she quickly turned back into her coolself and said "W-WHY WOULD I BE?!"

"You're scared"

"Yes I am" she quickly said. Jun smiled and said "Here, let me teach you more about the human world" as he picked up Suigintou and sitted her on his lap. She blushed and said "i-it's not that I wanted this!"

Jun smiled again and said "now, what would you like to know for starter's?"

"I want to know about this….car" said Suigintou. Jun then said "Car. A moving mechanic invented in the year…well I don't know. All I know is that, it is a moving mechanic that lets one move through over long distance in a short time"

"I see…I want to know about…the human body"

"wait, what's the sudden change of-"

"Please?" she said with puppy dog eyes. Jun sighed and smiled and said "fine then. Okay….the human body is"

*an hour later- remaining time on car: 2 hours*

"and that's where the fluid comes out. Now lets never talk about it ever again" said Jun. Suigintou nodded and rested her head on his shoulder while saying "sleepy"

Jun smiled and caressed her hair slowly. Suigintou felt at peace and closed her eyes, finaly sleeping. Jun yawned, feeling also sleepy, fell asleep.

He was having a nice sleep until he felt clutching on his shirt. He open his eyes and saw Suigintou looked….restless? she then said in her sleep "nooo….ICE CREAM MAN! DON'T EAT ME!"

Jun sweatdropped and decided to warp his arms around her trying to make her feel better. Suigintou then looked somewhat at peace and said "zzz…..Marshmellow"

Jun sweatdropped again and closed his eyes trying to get some rest before the big night. Unknowingly, Suigintou planned for this. After an hour or so (remaining time: 1 hour) Jun woke up and saw Suigintou staring at the….cupholder.

"What are you doing?" said Jun. Suigintou quickly looked at him and said "what is this circle thing?"

"It's a cupholder" said Jun with a blank face. Suigintou then took of her headpiece and tried to put it in there. "why it wont work?" said Suigintou. Jun never replied because he stared at the beautiful person/doll infront of him.

Suigintou noticed this and quickly put it on again and looked away while blushing heavily. Jun then said "err right! A cupholder isn't for your…headpiece. It for well…cups!" as he pick a random cup from nowhere and put in there.

Suigintou looked somewhat amazed and stared it in awe. Jun recalled again her smile is always beautiful. Suigintou then looked outside the window and stare in amazement. Jun then said "You know…sometimes you have a kiddy side inside of you"

"I do not!" Suigintou quickly said while looking away. "oh yes you do. You should see you face with the cup holder or when you tried to put your head piece in it!" said Jun while laughing. Suigintou suddenly spawned her sword and said "Stop laughing if you want to live"

"y-yes ma'am" said Jun quickly. Suigintou made her sword disappeared and said "sorry…it seems I still have my evil side" and looked rather sad. Jun patter her head and said "its okay, everyone has an evils side"

"thank you" said Suigintou. Jun smiled when suddenly the car stopped. The driver looked back and said "Mr Sakurada, we have arrived at our destination"

Jun nodded and saw someone open the door. He then said "Suigintou, you go first"

She just nodded and went outside first causing many photographers….photoing her. Then Jun came out and picked up Suigintou and cover her eyes. She smiled and said a soft thank you as Jun walked through all the interviews and walked inside the theater.

Later inside, Jun was sitting in the VIP area with Suigintou when she said "a musical?"

"Yeah something like that. Do you want to stay here longer? Because after I have a meeting, I want to go home as fast a possible"

"I'll just follow you" said Suigintou still having her face glued to the balcony of the sit. Jun nodded and stood up while saying "Now if you excuse me, I have to go now"

She nodded and Jun left her while going to the meeting room near the backstage. On the way there, Jun passed many women performer's whom they smiled and giggled at him causing him to blush. Soon, he made his way to the VIP room and knocked the door. The door open by itself and Jun walked in. soon the door suddenly shut itself and Jun turned around.

He then saw a paper a which read 'Please Take a Sit'. Jun did what the paper did and took a sit. Just then, a TV came out of the wall and came in the screen was Suigintou sitting on the balcony.

Jun quickly stood up and said "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"oh Jun! you look lovely don't you?" said a certain familiar giggle. "Kira" said Jun. just then, the chair next to him spawned Kirakishou causing Jun to jump back in surprise. "Kira! What are you doing?!"

"Just like I said! We are playing a game no?"

"TAKING PEOPLE'S LIFE IS NOT A GAME!"

"ah, but we are not people yes?"

"Doll or no Doll, everyone is equel!"

"but…we have the power" giggled Kira as she pinned Jun to the wall with several white roses. "now, who is the not equel one? We are more supreme then…mortals. We have the power! The strength!"

"sure you do" said Jun with a straight face. Kira slapped him and said "Silly boy, thinking he is more powerful"

"Well….at least i have parents" said Jun knowing this will hit her at the spot. Jun was right when she summoned a crystal sword and pointed at his neck. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? ITS NOT LIKE YOUR PARENTS ARE THERE WHEN EVER YOU NEED THEM! ITS NOT THAT I AM JELOUS!" shouted Kira. Jun noticed little tears on one of her eyes and said "Kira…you are not a bad person. You are a good person. I know it. Seeing you, with us. Please…stop this"

Kira looked shocked and stared into Jun's eyes. She suddenly left with a flash of white light. Jun sighed and somehow got himself free. He got out of the meeting room and walked towards the balcony area when he saw Suigintou walking towards him. She came and said "why were you so long? I was worried"

Jun smiled and said "sorry, lets go home?"

"Lets" said Suigintou as she held Jun's hand and walked towards the main lobby to call their Limo again.

*House*

Jun was currently carrying a sleeping Suigintou on his arms bridal style as he open the door slowly thinking everyone was already sleeping. His guess was right when he saw the room very dark. He manage to find his way to his room and lied Suigintou down before lying next to her.

It was a tiring day for him as he closed his eyes thinking what he said to Kira. Though it was the truth, no one deserve to be hurt like that. Jun then closed his eyes, falling asleep fast. he didn't notice that Suiseiseki came in the room and slept next to him while hugging his right arm. Soon Suigintou, in her sleep, also hugged his left arm.

End of Chapter  
RIGHT! That was a start. Sorry for the very late update. I was just enjoying writing my other fanfic 'To Be a God'. Anyways, im trying to write each so please don't expect a fast update. See you guys soon again! JIBSTER OUT!


	13. Reason's, Betrayals and Tears

RIGHT! I promised myself im gonna make a new chapter! A little note before we start. Seeing you guys kind of thinking "why is there major ooc-nes?" well here is the answer. They are suppose to be like that in my story. Not that I am angry or so. Wait…im not. Anyways! They are just like that in my story. Hope this clears the confusement (if there is any o_O)

Episode 3 Final chapter: Reasons, Betrayals and Tears

Jun woke up seeing Suiseiseki sleeping next to him. He smiled and patter her while getting out of bed without waking Suigintou and Suiseiseki. He looked himself at the mirror and saw he was still in his suit. He then went to the bathroom while rubbing his sleepy eyes. He washes his face but stopped when he heard someone said "Jun-kun?"

Jun turned around and saw Megu only in a towel with wet hair. Jun had a bloody nose and said "SORRY!" as he rushed out of the bathroom. Megu blushed and closed the door. Jun was currently panting on the table while trying to stop his massive bloody nose. Sure he saw the dolls…kind of naked. But this was human! A curvy women no fact!

Just then, he felt someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Yuuki in a dark aura. "Jun"

"Yuuki" said Jun calmly. Then they both were fighting comically in a giant smoke ball. After 2 minutes, they stopped and laughed. But Yuuki turned to serious mode and said "If you ever see my sister like that again, I will kill you myself"

Jun just stood up and nodded. He went to the room again and saw Megu was brushing her hair on the mirror. Jun felt awkward near her. Megu saw this and smiled and said "Jun-kun, don't feel awkward near me"

Jun just nodded, picked a new fresh of clothes and quickly went inside the bathroom to take a bath.

*Several kung-fu bath minutes later*

"Fuaah" said Jun as he came out of the shower, feeling refreshed. His hair was a little wet but he had fresh normal clothes now. He then looked at a digital clock and saw it was "its still 10 am" as he walked away.

Jun then came into the kitchen and picked up his favorite bread and took a bite while sitting on the table. Just then, he saw Lily sleepily rubbing her eyes dragging herself like a zombie. She looked at Jun and saw him. "helloo fatherrrr" she said sleepily. Jun smiled and patter he heard while saying "good morning"

Lily smiled weakly before climbing the table and fell asleep in the middle. Jun sighed, picked her up and set her on the couch. He then said "she is still a little girl"

Jun smiled again and looked towards the window and said "Now where are you Momo?". Jun sighed and walked away from the window and decided to watch TV. TV in here was boring for him. He switched it off and said "wait…aren't we suppose to leave America today?"

"SHIT!" shouted Yuuki as he came out of bathroom with a towel. Then he shouted "EVERYONE WAKE! WAKE UP! ITS LEAVING TIME!"

Suddenly, all the door open and came out everyone, looking sleepy (except Jun, Megu and Yuuki). "what is the meaning of this?" said Shinku. Then Yuuki said "we gotta leave America!"

"I thought you have your own private jet?" said Suigintou, grumpy because she didn't get her beauty sleep. Yuuki slapped his head and said "sor-" he didn't have time to finish before he was thrown our of the building my Suigintou. Then he said "Humans" as all the dolls left and went back to sleep. Suddenly the front door open, coming in Yuuki with bandages. He then said "sorry"

Jun laughed while Yuuki grumbled and cursed. Megu giggled and sat down next to Lily. Lily looked a little confused and said "people now days"

*Later*

Everyone was currently sitting inside the private jet of Yuuki. they all seem rested. Jun decided to go to the toilet. He went inside and unzipped his pants but stopped when the mirror glowed. "shit" Jun said before being greeted by white rose vines and being dragged in.

Jun screamed though it was no avail. Soon he find himself in a white rose garden. White roses as far as the eye can see. What he saw in there was only one tree, a golden table with two chairs. A tea set and a chess board with mini figures of him and his friends. Jun went closed but stopped when he felt someone watched him. He turned around and said "Kira"

"Jun-kun!" she giggled as she came out of nowhere. "why did you bring me here?" demanded Jun. "oh don't be such hostile to me! Im just playing a game no?" Kira giggled again.

Jun frowned and said "I bet you are still pissed off about what I said". "well…I am…kind of. But its not good to dwell in the past right? So I decided to forget about everything! Just like I have been spying on you"

"right, that sound scary" said Jun. "well…im not watching you directly of course! I have someone watching you for me! And she is the person whom you can rely to protect on"

"hmm…and you might this be?" said Jun wondering who might this person be. Kirakishou seemed a little shock but giggled again and said "silly boy, forgetting people around him. No matter, they will get back at him" as she tunred around and sat and looked at the chess board. There was only left Jun, Kira, Suigintou, Shinku, Suiseiseki, Lily, Momo, Yuuki and Megu.

Jun walked more closely and said "what ever your planning, I am gonna stop it"

"Oh you cant stop me! Im much more powerful….and dominant" Kira said as she stood up. "toodles~" she said as she poked Jun and with that he left in a flash of white light. Kira sat down again and smiled creepily to herself.

*Back at Plane*

Jun open his eyes slowly and heard someone knocking on the door. He rubbed his eyes and said "who is it?"

"GODAMMIT JUN! THIS ISNT YOU HOUSE! I GOTTA GO POO!" shouted what seems to be Yuuki's voice. Jun stood up, open the door and left while seeing Yuuki rushed in. Jun sighed and sat next to Suigintou while still in deep thought. She said "**she is the person whom you can rely to protect on**". While in deep thought, Lily came over and sat on his lap and said "father, is something the matter?"

"Oh its nothing" he quickly said. Suigintou raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. soon after many hours, they finaly arrived back in japan. Jun stretched himself at the airport and said "Its good to be back home!" as he walked to call a taxi. All the dolls were carrying their cases and sighed.

*Home*

Jun ringed the door bell and came out May. "father!" she said as she jumped and hugged him. Jun laughed and said "hey there May, how are you doing?"

"fine, its just that….i miss you" she said. Jun smiled and patter her head. everyone came in the house and settle down. Jun went to his room to see it was very clean and neat. He smiled as he lied down on his bed and sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

The next day, Jun was eating breakfirst (made by…you know) as he read a newspaper. Suiseiseki was actually for the first time not awake in the morning. She was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Jun stood up after finishing his bread and stretched himself. Just then May came in the room with her eyes flowing yellow which means she is on combat mode.

Jun looked confused and said "May, what is the matter?"

"Lady Suigintou, she is…working with Ki-"

"Jun!" interrupted Suigintou. May glared at her and said "father! You must not trust her"

"I have no idea what are you talking about. Suigintou is changed now. Why would she be evil?"

"Because I saw her talking wi-"

"Jun! im hungry" Suigintou interrupted again. Jun looked at May and she said "FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME! I SAW HER TALKING WITH KIRAKISHOU!" screamed May causing everyone to stare at her.

Jun looked at Suigintou and said "is this true?"

Suigintou eyes went dark as she went outside the house. Everyone looked confused when suddenly the house was suddenly cut in half. The roof came down as Jun said "RUN!" causing everyone to run out of the house. Everyone saw that Suigintou was flying ontop. "Suigintou, what is the meaning of this?" said Shinku.

Suigintou said "i…do not need you guys, once I kill you and Kira. I shall have father to myself"

"but what about friends? And Jun?" said May. "I do not need him either" she said coldly. May was enraged as her dark blue hair turned shorted and went brown colour. Her eyes was now pure yellow colour as she said "HOW DARE YOU!"

Suigintou smirked as they both rushed towards each other. Suigintou slashed her swords sideways and May quickly dodged to the right. Suigintou then flew backwards and unleashed a dragon Hydra. May then said " . .you!" as she pointed towards Suigintou and her eyes glowed.

Suigintou felt her body became heavier as she went crashing into the ground. May went near her and said "perish" as she spawned a giant black ball from her hand. She was about to his Suigintou when they heard Jun shouted "ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at him and said "must we really fight over this?"

May calmed down and weaken the gravity around Suigintou she stood up and brushed herself while saying "you're right, we shouldn't fight"

Jun sighed and said "lets just go inside and get some lunch?"

Everyone nodded. As they turned around, Suigintou said "never, ever turned you back to your enemy" as she rushed to the closest person: Suiseiseki.

They didn't have time to react when Suigintou drived her sword into her chest. Everyone seemed shocked and Jun said "wha-"

He didn't have time to finish when Suigintou pull out her Rosa Mystica. Just then, behind Suigintou was a big white portal. Came out was Kirakishou and Laplace. Suigintou walked towards the portal while Jun said "SUIGINTOU! NO! COME BACK! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!"

Suigintou looked back to Jun. Jun could see the sadness in her eyes as she said "I am sorry Jun. for the sake of father, I must" as she turned back and gave the Rose Mystica to Laplace to hold it. Jun rushed to Suiseiseki as she said "J-Jun"

Jun was about to say something when suddenly Suiseiseki's body was engulfed in blue flames. Jun jumped back and saw Kira said "disgusting. The look of a weak person makes me wants to vomit. Oh well! See you guys soon~" as the portal closed.

Everyone seemed shock and put the fire out. What remain of Suiseiseki was her ashes. Jun just stood there in shock. He went inside the house, took a jar and put in ashes in there. After that, he went to his room and just sat on the bed, locking the door and grieved for Suiseiseki.

Everyone was also in shock and felt worried for Jun. they went to knock but he didn't respond. Everyone decided it best to leave him to cooldown.

Inside, Jun just stared at the jar and said "I am sorry…Suiseiseki" as he put the jar on the table. Then Jun heard a soft voice said "Jun?" as he turned around and saw Pandora was trying to get out of his bed. He picked her up and said "are you gonna be ok? Suiseiseki is…."

Jun just stared. Then Pandora saw his sadness and said "hug me". Jun didn't respond but just hugged her while Pandora said "let your tears fall out. Its okay Jun, I am here for you. not only me, but every of your friends"

Jun just shut his eyes and cried silently for the death of Suiseiseki. He felt responsible. Pandora could feel his heart breaking. It was a sad day for everyone. They didn't felt like…being themselves. Shinku wasn't watching Kun-Kun. Nori wasn't cheerful. It was….a cold and dark day for everyone.

End of Episode 3

Character Review speech:

Jun: ….

Kira: why so silent?

Shinku: do you realize what you did?

Kira: I don't care! *giggle*

Jun: I am…gonna create a doll which can speak to the dead!

Suigintou: Next time on Rozen Maiden Rache…

?: Revenge is a dish best served cold


	14. Jun's New Goal and Valentine's Day!

Hello guys! Here I am with a new chapter! How have you guys been? Right! I hope guys still reads this story ^-^. Its my most favorite and enjoyable one to write! Here is the preview of this episode: New Doll, Return of the 'scary Bara bara!' xD and finaly, a girl confesses to Jun! (at school of course). Enough of my rambling and lets get this show on the road!

Episode 4 Chapter 1: Jun's new goal and Valentine's day!

"is he still in there?" said Shinku who was standing infront of Jun's hidden workshop. "Yeah, he is still sad about Suiseiseki" said Pandora who looked at the door with sadness.

Shinku nodded and knocked on the door and said "Jun? are you in there?"

"Leave me alone!" Jun shouted in there. Shinku frowned and walked away. Pandora then said "um…I hope you will cheer up soon" as she left the room. inside the living room, Nori was desperately trying to make Shinku her tea. "this doesn't taste right" said Shinku as she pushed away the cup. Nori sulked in the corner comically and said "sorry"

Shinku sighed and walked to the couch to watch her Kun-Kun. It was about then they heard the door from the storage open. They saw Jun with messy hair and….a creepy smile. "YES! YES! I HAVE DONE IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jun laughed crazily. Shinku looked at Pandora while Pandora swirled her finger at her hair indicating Jun has gone banana's. then Shinku looked at Jun and said "Jun. what is the meaning of this?"

"I HAVE DONE IT SHINKU! I CREATED ANOTHER DOLL!" and at that point May (who was drinking juice) spitted out her juice and said "weeehhh?! A new sister already?"

"Yes….i vowed to make a doll that could speak to the dead" Jun said with a dramatic face. May sweatdropped and said "could I see her? I want to see what she looks like"

Jun nodded and said "come out Mary" as suddenly came out a doll with short light brown hair and brown eyes. She had a dark blue butler outfit with a single rose on the chest. Then Jun said "May, meet Mary, your little twin sister"

"…WHAT?!" shouted May in shock. Mary then said "um…hi. I am your l-little sister" as she bowed reviling she had a pony tail all the way until her feet indicating she has long hair. May nodded and smiled while saying "H-Hi there. I am May, your older sister. Please to meet you….little sister"

Mary smiled and hugged May causing her to be a little shock. Then Jun looked at Shinku and said "NOW ALL WE NEED IS TO-" Jun didn't finish before he fell asleep. Shinku sighed and said "that's what you get for staying 3 days in a row" as she saw Pandora, May and Mary carrying Jun into his bedroom.

"I guess it's a perfect day to not drink tea….i shall drink coffee!" said Shinku as she went in search of coffee. Nori seatdropped and sat on the couch watching TV. Just then, Nori looked outside the window and saw the sky clearing up and said "it seems, its gonna be a bright day today".

*couple of days later*

Jun was walking towards school alone today. He decided to not stay in his room and grieve for Suiseiseki. He decide to move on which is the best for both of them. He cant but help feel a little lonely without Suiseiseki's company. To think that they use to argue all the time. He sighed and laughed by himself.

Just then, Jun felt someone was watching him. He turned around and saw a flash of white zipped past him. He rubbed his eyes and said "I gotta stop eating chili from now on" as he kept on walking to school.

*School*

Jun was currently eating lunch on lunch break at school. He had to buy his own food because Suiseiseki is usually the one who make's his lunch. Though Nori could do it, she seems to always leave in a hurry. He sighed and said "man its so peaceful here. With Kira running about, something's bound to go wrong".

Jun yawned and walked back to his class. Unknowingly a mysterious figure was watching him. Jun felt chills on his spine but shrugged it off.

As he walked to his classroom. He bumped into a girl. "kya!" she went as she fell down. Jun staggerd a little but quickly went to her and said "oh sorry! I didn't see you there" as he gave his hand. Jun took a good look at the girl. She had messy long white hair all the way until her back. They had mini hair claps on most of the hair strings. She had crimson red eyes and wore a white short sleeved shirt, with a red hankerchief look-alike on between the opening of her shirt. She had black skirt with black and red stripe stockings and wore black shoes.

She looked at Jun and instantly blushed. She suddenly got up and ran away. Jun sweatdropped and said "women these days" as he turned around but only to be greeted by a mob of women. He then said "uh….hi there!"

Jun was now currently seen walking out of the nurse office with bandages everywhere. He then sayed "why me?". Jun then proceed to walk back to his classroom and begin the other periods. After school, Jun was walking back to his house when he spotted the white hair girl from just now. He came to her and said "Hey you!"

She turned around and her face went instantly red. "uh…me?" she said in a shy-like voice. "yeah you. I didn't get a chance to say sorry for just now" Jun said. She then nodded and said "N-no! i-it's alright". Jun wonder why she seems so….shy?

Just then, an old couple went past them and said "oh look honey. Young kids in love"

"I know. I see this too" said the other pair. And at that point Jun's and the girls face went instant red. Then he said "Uh right! I guess I'll be going!" as he ran back home. The white hair girl saw Jun ran somewhere. She clutched her shirt and smiled while saying "in love?"

*Sakurada Household*

Jun was watching watching May teaching Mary about the human world. Suddenly Mary asked "where do babies come from?"

"they come fro-" May was about to say something before Jun said "LOOK! A BIRD!" as May and Mary quickly went to the window. Jun sighed and said "that was close"

Mary looked at May and said "what did I asked just now?"

"no idea" May asked. They both nodded and Mary walked to Jun and said "Father?"

"yes Mary?"

"Why am I able to speak to the dead?"

"because there is a friend of my I need to speak to. Speaking of speaking, try using that ability"

Mary nodded and took a deep breath. Just then her eyes glowed yellow and everything went….blue. Jun then found himself in place full of…people. They seem to be living normaly but ignoring Jun. Jun wonder but then heard a certain familiar voice.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" shouted the voice as she came out of a garden. The person bumped into Jun and she shouted "WATCHING HUM- Jun?" said….."Suiseiseki" said Jun. they both stared for a while before Suiseiseki took of running somewhere. Jun looked confused but then heard another familiar voice said "Its okay Jun. she's just happy to see you".

Jun turned around and said "Souseiseki?"

"ah yes. You've noticed. I bet you're asking where am i?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about that"

"well….this is the place where souls depart to. Now I know they say that souls 'cant move' or 'freeze' or some sort like that. In truth, we are able to move freely as we want to but the only problem is that, we cant go back to the world of the living."

Jun took a moment to digest the information then said "right. Now where is Hina?"

"JUUUUUUUNNN!" shouted a familiar crying voice. Jun turned around only to see Hinaichigo being chased by what seems to be an angry Suiseiseki. Hina jumped into Jun, climbed into his head and said "stupid Suiseiseki! Messing up my drawing!"

"it was obviously an ugly drawing!" counter Suiseiseki. "ITS NOT! JUN TELL HER SOMETTHING! ITS MADNESS HERE!" Hina shouted. Jun sighed and said "come on guys, enough goofing o-" Jun was interrupted when Suiseiseki kicked his shin.

"OWW! GODDAMMIT SUISEISEKI! WHAT THE HELL?!" cursed Jun. Suiseiseki frowned and said "uugh! You just don't get it do you?!" as she stormed of somewhere. Jun stood up and said "what is her problem?"

Souseiseki nodded and said "I don't know. Like I said, that's how she shows people her affection."

"I DO NOT!" shouted Suiseiseki from somewhere. Souseiseki sweatdropped but then said "Jun, why are you glowing blue?"

"uuh…I don't knooOOOOWOWOWOWOWOW!" shouted Jun as suddenly everything went blue and he founded himself in his room with everyone staring him. "JUN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" said Nori as she gave his a death hug. Jun then said "I- AM FINE!" as he struggled to breath. Just then, Jun gasped and air and said "oh man. What happened. One minutes I was talking to Souseiseki and next thing you know, im right here"

"you mean…it actually worked? Her powers?" said May. Jun nodded and Shinku came in and said "I heard everything. If this is true, we may use this to our advantage"

"advantage for?" said Jun. "against Kira you fool" Shinku replied as she smacked Jun with her cane. "GODAMMIT!" Jun cursed as he was smacked again. This time Jun grumbled.

*Next Day*

It was a special day today. It was 14th of febuary. It was valentines day. Most people will be excited for today. Some people not. Today Jun is one of those people. There was a couple of reason. In daily school social status, most boys receive boxes of chocolate from girls. Jun wont be getting those anytime soon. Then there is a problem about his social status. Jun isn't one of those popular student.

Even though he is the founder of the Rache Dolls and was famous for revealing that living dolls do exist. He sighed and said "this is gonna be a long day. I mean, what in the manner of the world would a girl give me chocolates to?"

*Classroom*

Jun put his head on the table and sighed. He watched as every boy and girl were giving out chocolates to each other. Jun sighed once more. He wished he could be like them. Having friends, talks and normal stuff.

But Jun still have some of his old personality. He sighed again. Each time someone passed his table, he hoped those chocolates for him. So far he counted "78….79….80".

He then sighed again. Just then one random student came and said "hey Jun! not getting chocolates aren't ya? Too bad"

Jun ignored those students as most of them started laughing at him. He thought he was going to be like his old self. But no. Jun was strong now. Laughing students? Please. Jun has survived countless murder attempts form living dolls, almost got eaten from a crystallized lion and went into a coma. So this is like childs play to him though he did feel a little embarrassed.

Jun then, Jun saw a white box in front of him. He heard the whole class gasped and said "oh my god. Why is the most popular student giving him that?"

Jun looked up and saw the white haired girl from last time. He stood up and said "are you giving me this?"

"Y-Yes"

"THANK YOU!" Jun said as he took of the box's lid and saw white chocolate. He thought it was gonna be the traditional black chocolate but he could give this a go. He picked up one and took a bite. Then Jun's eyes went widen and said "This is….the BEST CHOCOLATE EVER!. Thank you….err…whats your name?"

"I am….K-Kururu Negumari"

"right. Thanks Kururu!" said Jun as he begin eating more piece. "how you got this?" said Jun. "Um…I made those myself" Kururu said shyly. Then the whole classed Gasped again. Kururu took a sit and said "Um….Jun-kun….m-may I a-ask you s-s-something?". Jun raised and eyebrow but shrugged and said "Sure what is it?". Kururu looked a little hesitant but then said "W-W-would you go out with me?"

End of Chapter

ERRHH MAH GOSH! JUN YOU LUCK BASTARD! XD that's all for todays chapter. Im surpised that people still read this. Anyways, THANK YOU ALL LOYAL READERS! LOVE YOU GUYS! Jibster Out!


	15. Date, A glimpse of the future

Hey guys! Its me again with a new chapter for this story! I really love all the readers out there. I think I have total 2608 readers in total. YAY! Anyways, this chapter is about Jun's ….girlfriend?! who knows! Well I do because I am the god of this story xD. Anyways, enough of my rambling and lets get this show on the road!

Episode 4 Chapter 2: Date, a glimpse of the future and Departure from Father!

"w-would you like to go out with me?" said Kururu. Jun stared and everyone went silence. "EEEEEEEHHHH?!" everyone said. Jun stood up and said "are you serious?"

"Yes! I mean…yes. I have been watching you- I mean stalking – NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she said. Jun sighed as he scratched his head and said "just tell me if you are serious or not"

Kururu gulped, frowned and gave her most determination look and said "Yes!". Jun went silence and said "….sure"

"eh?" she went as she went instant red. "KYAAAAA!" Kururu went as she ran out of the class. Everyone stared at Jun who was eating her chocolates and said "Who's the loser now?"

*Sakurada Household*

"YOU GOT WHAT?!" said May. Jun sighed and said "I got confessed by a girl, accepted it. But she ran away so I wont know if we are gonna go on a date or something"

"and you are having a normal expression of this?" said May. Mary giggled and said "Mary thinks Father is bad with women!"

"I am not!" Jun quickly said. Mary and May begin laughing as Jun grumbled. "well I propose that we help Jun" said Shinku who was walking down the stairs. Then everyone looked up at her and said "and how are we suppose to do this?"

"hmm…I am not quite sure but lets think of a plan" said Shinku. Jun stood up and said "nah its fine. I mean, if she is faking, im gonna leave anyways. But if she isn't, then let me go on my own. I wanna know this experience"

Shinku nodded and said "very well" as she walked away. Jun then slapped himself on the head and said "oh right! Tea time" as he begin making tea. Shinku smiled and said "good boy"

Mary looked confused as May said "those two are really close". Mary wonder why but shrugged off as she wonder somewhere in the house.

*Next Day- School*

Jun was lazily laying his head on the table when Kururu came next to him and said "Um…Jun-kun?"

Jun looked to his left and saw Kururu with a red face. "Yes?" Jun replied normaly. Kururu then said "s-s-so did you a-accept my offer?"

"I said yes didn't i? now where to for out date?" said Jun. "eeehh? Um…how about a theme park?" Kururu said. Jun nodded and said "err…you mean right now?"

"YEAH!" Kururu said suddenly changing her personality and dragged Jun somewhere. Everyone in the class said "Luck Bastard". Soon Kururu dragged Jun to a nearby theme park. It was big considering the area was small.

Kururu said "here we are!". Jun smiled and said "Let out date begin!" as they both walked towards the theme park. Kururu first wanted to go to a roller coaster. Jun then said "um…aren't you afraid?"

"what makes you say that?"

"you legs are shaking" said Jun blankly. Kururu sheepishly laugh and said "um…I actually want to over come my fear of heights!"

"right! Lets go" said Jun as he grabbed Kururu's hand and walked towards the line. Kururu blushed so red she looked like a tomato. Soon after waiting, it was finaly their turn. Kururu took some deep breaths while saying "in….out…..in….out"

Jun sweatdropped and said "Lets go". Kururu nodded and sat next to Jun. then the safety bar came down and Jun said "Better hold on tight!"

"for wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAATT" said Kururu as the roller coaster suddenly came down. She screamed so loud that lots of glass suddenly shatterd. Jun sweatdropped and said "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

*Later*

Kururu was holding Juns arm very tightly after the ride. She said "no….more"

"Oh lets go there!" Jun pointed into a horror house. "NOOOOO!"shouted Kururu as he dragged her into the Horror house. After just 3 minutes in there, Kururu's screaming could be heard in there.

Everyone who passed the house got scared and left. By the time Jun and Kururu came out, Kururu was hugging Jun's arm while crying. Jun laughed but stopped when he felt something soft on his arms. He looked as he saw Kururu's breast were on his arms. Jun quickly retracted his arms and said "SORRY!"

"why? I thought were dating?" said Kururu who already stopped crying. Just then, the same old couple who past them last time said "oh look dear! They are dating now"

"yes dear I see that. Now what would their children be like?"

Jun and Kururu's face went instant red and said "uuh….ferris wheel?"

"Yeah" said Kururu. They both walked towards the ferris wheel and Kururu said "so big and…..TALL!". Jun sighed and said "don't be afraid of it. Im here for you"

Kururu blushed and said "thank you" as they both walked into one of the….carts? (the thing that people sit on the ferris wheel). As they both reached into the highest point, the ferris wheel suddenly stopped moving causing Kururu who was standing fell onto Jun ontop of him. "SORRY!" said Jun as he thought Kururu moved. He saw Kururu stayed at her postion. He stared into her crimson red eyes and said "Kururu"

"….." Kururu didn't responded but brought her face closer. She suddenly took out her tongue and Jun opend his mouth for entrance. They both kissed as the sun settled down.

Jun brought her body closer as he hugged her while kissing her. after the ferris moved again and their cart was on the ground level, one of the janitors open their door and almost caught them both kissing. Luckily Jun had good reflex and pushed her away. the janitor raised an eyebrow and said "uh….you guys wanna?"

"No thanks!" Jun said as he quickly grabbed Kururu's hand and rushed away. after getting out of sight, Jun sighed and said "Kururu…"

"JUN! IM SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WENT OVER ME AN-" said Kururu but Jun said "Its okay Kururu…lets just go home okay?"

"I want one final thing…go to that booth" Kururu said as she pointed to a black tent. Jun then said "fortune teller eh? Alright" as he and Kururu walked towards the tent while holding hands.

Inside, they saw an old women which said "ah! Welcome! Have a sit" as they both sitted. "now what can I do for this couple?"

"um…we want out fortune" said Kururu as her arm and Jun's extended towards the women. The old women smiled and said "ah, young people. Now lets begin!" as he grabbed both hands and closed her eyes. Then she said "I see….a bright future" as he pointed towards the orb infront of her. Jun and Kururu looked closely inside the ball and this is what they see:

*somewhat in the future*

And older looking Jun with a stubble was sitting on the porch of a traditional Japanese house….more like mansion. He drank a glass of water and sighed while saying "its peaceful here"

"Yes it is my dear" said a women voice. Behind Jun was an older looking Kururu. She seemed older but had no wrinkles and still had her curves and perfect white skin. She still has her hair clips though. She was wearing a red kimono and said "to think we were young people in love"

Jun smield and said "Yeah…now how is our daughter doing?"

"She had perfect grades and a healthy life now" said Kururu softly. Jun smiled and said "Great! Now lets celebrate! Bring the dolls too"

Kururu nodded and said "im sure she will love that" as she walked somewhere. Jun took out a phone and called for a limo. Just then, he saw a picture, it was him during his younger times. It was him, smiling in the middle. Around him were the other girls. There was Kirakishou hugging his left arm while Shinku Suigintou on the right. Shinku was sitting on his lap while Suiseiseki hugged his left and Souseiseki hugged his right. Hinaichigo was on his head. then on his shoulders were Momo and Lily. Standing next to them was May and Momo with Nori behind them. Behind Nori was Tomoe smiling. Then behind Jun was Kururu smiling. Then there was Megu and Yuuki smiling next to Kururu. There was then some other people (other character I will tell in the later chapters).

Jun smiled and said "on second thought, send in a limo truck. Im picking up some more friends"

*Present*

Jun and Kururu had their faces SUPER red. Then Kururu said "me and Jun…..Married? KYAAAA! I GONNA HAVE BABIES!" as she faint. Jun sighed and said "thanks Ms"

The old women smiled and said "Its okay, for free now. I like to see young people in love"

Jun smiled and carried Kururu bridal style and said "I guess she's gonna stay over the night"

*Sakurada Household*

Jun was currently sitting on the dinner table eating dinner with the others. He felt awkward because everyone gave him….looks. he looked at them and said "Is something wrong?"

Everyone quickly looked at random directions except Shinku. She then spoke up and said "Jun, who is the lady that you brought home?"

"she is Kururu. The girl that I told you about"

"you mean the one that?"

"yeah, the one that confessed to me" said Jun normaly. Nori then lit up and smiled while saying "KYAAA! JUN-KUN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"GODDAMMIT NORI! DON'T SAY IT OUTLOUD!" complained Jun. while Nori was in day dream land, Shinku sat back down and continued eating. Jun sighed and let Nori be. Just then, everyone heard footsteps on the stairs. They looked and saw Kururu was barely awake as she dragged herself into the dinner table. She then said "…..where am i?"

"you are at my house" said Jun. Kururu had her eyes instant widen and said "OH NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING! ITS ON OUT FIRST DATE! WHAT WILL HAP-" she didn't get to finish before fainting. Jun sweatdropped and said "I wonder what was she saying?"

"I KNOW!" said Nori. Jun gave her a hand sign and said "on second thought, I don't wanna know" as he carried Kururu back into his room. not wanting to feel awkward again, Jun decided to sleep on the couch tonight. As he came down stairs, he was greeted by May and Mary. They both look at each other and then at Jun while saying "Father?"

"Yes?" as Jun sat down. "um….where are our sisters?" said Mary. Jun looked at her and said "well…they are out there living their lives out there"

"um….may we go also?" said May. Jun smiled and said "well…if that is what you want, you may go on your own free will. I created you guys to be happy anyways" as he hugged them one last time before they left through the "window" said Jun. "GODDAMMIT!" he shouted on last time.

Jun smiled to himself and let Shinku take care this tomorrow. He went to the couch, lay down and fell asleep. Next day, because Jun forgot to use the blanket, he got a cold.

He was currently on his bed (Kururu went home mind you) as Shinku made him tea. "its so rare for you to make tea" said Jun. "and this is for you? heavens no. its for me" as she took a sip on the tea.

Jun sweatdropped and laughed. "as expected from you" he said. Shinku just nodded and sat there next to Jun. Jun closed his eyes to get some more rest. After somewhat hours, he felt something or someone above him. They he open his eyes slowly to be greeted by his kind-of-former favorite creepy grin from none other than Kirakishou.

"KI-" Jun was about to shout before his mouth was silenced by her finger. Kira smiled and said "lets take our fun to my N-Field shall we? Over there I will take good care of you my Jun" as she held Jun and disappeared with him in a flash of white light.

End of Chapter

Alright! I guess that's for this chapter. I am sorry for not updating for quite some time. Im having studies. Anyways, I hope you guys keep on reading! See ya guys soon! Jibster Out!


	16. A Teary Farewell and a Surprised Return!

Right! So here is a new chapter for this story! Im happy that there is still loyal readers! Anyways, here is a little note from the pervious chapter: as you may know, the previous chapter told about a certain future….hmm…what will happen?! Oh well. Enough of my rambling and get this show on the road!

Episode 4 chapter 3: A Teary Farewell and a Surprised Return!

"KI-" Jun said as he was dragged into a black hole. Jun then was blinded by a flash of light and found himself in a garden of white roses. he noticed this place and said "Kira!"

There was no respond. Jun looked around for a way out even though it was useless. Jun then walked towards a golden table with chess pieces in them. He saw a mini- Shinku was slowly being consumed by darkness. He turned around only to be greeted by Kira. "Kira! Release me at once!"

"Oh Jun! you don't want to play with me?" she giggled. Jun frowned and said "No I do not. You will probably kill me in the process"

"such a smart boy" Kira replied as she patted his head. Jun frowned again and said "what on earth do you want? Oh wait. To win the Alice game. How dum of me"

Kira slapped Jun several meters away and said "this is no normal game"

"ah yes….to you guys" Jun said again. This time, he was booted on the head. "learn your place Human!" Kira said sounding….angry? Jun smirked. He then said "well….at least your father knows how to take care of his daughters."

"HOW DARE YOU!" as she picked Jun up and threw him away. Jun flew and then crashed into the ground again. Jun then said "oh god. That hurts" as he stood up and rubbed his head. he saw Kira walking towards him with her trademark creepy smile and said "oh im so stupid. Letting you make me angry. I knew you were up to something. Silly boy"

Jun frowned as Kira spawned a black portal infront of him. Jun looked into it suddenly Kira pushed him inside there. "aaaaaaah!" Jun shouted as he fell into the darkness. Kira smiled as she said "have fun….in the world of the dead"

*World of the Dead*

Jun found himself being stared. He looked around and found himself in the world where the souls departed. He then looked around for an exit only to be greeted by Souseiseki again. "Jun? what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was staring into a black portal when Kira kicked me into the hole and I found myself into this world" said Jun. Souseiseki looked a little shock and said "did you say black portal?"

"Yeah….is something wrong?"

"um…apparently, that's what souls go through when they die. Im guessing you're gonna die after certain time in here"

Jun had his eyes widen and said "quick! Do you have a doll shop here?"

"why on earth would the de-"

"TELL ME QUICKLY" Jun said. Souseiseki looked a little scared but then said "um…we have a shop which sells doll parts though"

"where?" Jun said. Souseiseki pointed towards across the streets. Jun nodded and dashed his way towards there. Just then, Jun felt something on his neck. It was an hourglass. Jun saw there was lots of sand in the upper part while only little on the lower part. The sand also dropped slowly though.

He then said "I think this is my life span left". Jun ignored it and saw the shop. Jun enter the shop and saw lots of doll parts. "hello? Anyone home?"

Jun heard some rustling on the back and saw a certain blonde person on the back. Then he said "ENJU?!"

The person turned around and reveled to be none other then Enju. He looked at Jun and said "Boy…what do you want?"

"uuh…I was actually asking if you could spare me some doll parts?"

"and what is the point?" he said emotionless-ly. Jun frowned and said "look, I just wanna get out of this place"

Enju looked at Jun's hourglass and said "only if you take me and my daughter"

"daughter?" Jun said. Then he felt someone behind him. Jun turned around and saw Barasuishou staring at him. Then he said "uuh…I'll see what I can do"

"then I shall have no reason to help you" Enju said and continued working. Jun frowned and said "oh god. Fine yes, I will help you guys"

Enju turned around and then said "we have a deal then Mr. Sakurada. You may take as much parts that you need"

Jun nodded and went back to see the parts he needed. Roughly about 20 minutes, he got all the parts he need but then he said "do you happen to have a smelter in here?"

Enju just replied by pointing next to him. Jun nodded and passed him and walked into a room with a doll making equipment with a smelter. Jun smiled and said "Just like at Home!" as he dropped the equipment and begin making a new doll..

*Outside*

Outside the Enju store, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo was entering the place slowly only to be greeted by Barasuishou. "what are you doing here?" she said emotionless ly.

"SAYS TO YOU!" shouted Suiseiseki back. "um…please calm down" said Souseiseki. She then turned to Barasuishou and said "may we come in?"

"…..yes" she said as he gave the way to the 3 of them. The 3 of them went inside and smelled something odd. As they walked in further, they saw Enju staring down at them as he said "he's at the back room" as he walked pass them. The 3 of them walked towards the back room and saw Jun doing something at the table. Then Souseiseki said "Jun?"

He turned around and said "Oh hi…sorry a little busy here, please don't disturb me"

She just nodded and walked away while seeing Suiseiseki frowning. She sighed and took a sit at a random table.

*couple of hours later*  
Jun was panting as he finished the touches of a new doll he made. Then he shouted "IM FINISHED!" causing the others coming into the room. they saw Juns new doll. She had long black hair, wearing a short skirt kimono, with black stockings and shoe. She had black long sleeved kimono top while holding a katana next to her hand. It had a blue handle with white lines.

Jun then picked up a long shovel and put it in the smelter and pulling out a dark blue rock with glowing things on the sides. He put it in the doll and said "awaken….Usami" as he put the key behind her and turned it around.

The doll slowly jerked and open its eyes showing dark blue eyes. She looked around and saw Jun. then she said "father?". Jun smiled and said "now I know this isn't a normal greeting but, please use your powers to cut through this dimension to the human world"

She just nodded and held her Katana and took a deep breath. Usami cut the katana skywards and open a dark blue portal. She was the first one to enter. Then Enju and Barasuishou. Jun was about to step in and said "I promise you get you guys soon!"

"wait!" said Suiseiseki as she grabbed Jun's hand. He looked downwards and saw Suiseiseki about to cry. She then said "don't leave! Stay with me! Forget about everyone! Please stay with me" as she started crying.

Jun went down and gave her a hug and said "I am sorry…I must go" as he let go of her hand and jumped into the portal as it closed. Souseiseki hugged a crying Suiseiseki as Hinaichigo said "unyuu?"

End of Chapter

Wow….such a short chapter o_O. oh well…I gotta go now! Jibster out!


	17. Shinku?

Alright! Here is the new chapter guys! Now as you may see, last I saw the review list (for checks you know…ehm) anyways! Thanosoftitan said that the blue crystal should be called Sakura Mystica! I totally agree with him on this. So if you should ever see I use Sakura Mystica on this story, you should know what I meant. Now enough of my rambling and lets get this show on the road!

Episode 4 Final Chapter: Shinku?

Jun arrived back at the living room causing Shinku almost dropped her tea cup. "Jun. what is the meaning of this?" she said. Jun took a deep breath and said "no time to explain, we need to hide you"

"why?" Shinku asked. Jun then said "Kira is after you for some reason". Shinku nodded and said "no. I do not wish to hide"

"But your life is in dan-"

"I am happy that you are worried for me but worry not. She is not as powerful as you think" Shinku said calmly. Jun sighed and said "just be safe" as he picked up Usami and took her into his room for some greetings. Shinku then said "I see that we meet again"

In front of her was Barasuishou and Enju standing. Enju then said "Tsk. Rozen's doll. Im going out of here" as he walked out with Barasuishou. Just then, Jun came running down from the stairs and said "HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPEN TO EN- where did they go?"

"they left just now" Shinku said. She looked at Jun and then said "where did you go just now?"

"I went to the….world of the dead"

"how is that even possible?"

"well….Kira made this black hole and pushed me in. and then I found myself over there. How I got out is thanks to Usami for that"

"tell me….did you see?"

"ah yes. I saw Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Hina over there. They were doing fine but it was a dark and lonely world over there". Shinku nodded and stood up while saying "now…Nori is away. dinner time"

Jun nodded and put on an apron as he took out some cooking ingredients. About an hour or so, Jun called out "Guys! Dinner time!" and with that, Usami and Shinku came to the table. Jun prepared the food and he said "wow…its so peaceful here. Its just the three of us"

"yes. Its quite peaceful" said Shinku. Usami remained quite but she said "…..hungry". Jun laughed and said "do you know how to use a spoon?". Usami nodded and no and Jun said "hmm…im gonna have to feed you now". Usami nodded as he open her mouth letting the spoon enter her mouth. She then just stayed there. Jun then said "….now to chew your food, just bite slowly and swallow"

Usami nodded again as she chewed slowly and swallowed her food. Jun then said "I think that's enough" as he saw Usami took the whole plate and gobbled it down. Jun laughed as Shinku sighed. Jun then begin eating his own dinner in peace. It was a peaceful night though.

*Somewhere*

Kirakishou was watching Jun and the others eating dinner. Kira then stared into Shinku and giggled while saying "oh my. What pretty eyes! And daddy used to say that she have the eyes of Alice. Im so proud to have a big sister like her! now what should I do about that body? Maybe im just going to use it for a while" as she laughed crazily which echoed through her Crystal Palace.

*Back with Jun*

Shinku suddenly sneezed and said "it seems that I have caught a cold"

"wow that's rare even for you" said Jun. he then received a daily hair slap. "ow…." Jun said as he rubbed his cheeks. Shinku sighed and left the table while saying "now if you need me, I am going to watch a special premiere of Kun-Kun"

Jun nodded and picked up Usami who have fallen asleep and carried her into his bedroom while putting her on his bed. He smiled at her sleeping face and said "sweet dreams my daughter" as he closed his bedroom door and walked downstairs. He saw Shinku fell asleep on his couch. He smiled again and cover he with a blanket only to see her being dragged by a black hole. "SHINKU!" Jun shouted as he dived in the black hole with Shinku.

*N-Field*

Shinku open her eyes slowly to find Jun on top of her. "JUN!" she suddenly shouted and punched him in the stomach causing him to fly away several meters in the air. Jun landed and said "i…didn't do this" as he stood up. Shinku with a red face now said "w-where are we?"

"I think…we are in Kira's N-Field" said Jun as he saw white crystals everywhere. He then heard a familiar giggled. Jun then said "watch out….Kira is lurking somewhere around-" he didn't get to finish as he felt someone hugging his leg. He looked down and saw Kira with a creepy grin hugging his leg while saying "Jun-kun~ I missed you~"

"KIRA!" Jun shouted as he jumped causing her to let go of his leg. "aww. I was having much fun" she said in a fake sad voice. Shinku frowned and stood infront of Jun as he spawned her cane and said "stand down Kira. I will not allow you to touch my servant"

"I am not he-"

"silence servant!" said Kira while laughing. Jun grumbled as Shinku said "now. If you are here for my Rosa Mystica, you can say goodbye to those dreams."

"ah but I shall now! Now, Lets dance!" as she spawned a crystal sword and charged towards Shinku. Shinku held her cane up and blocked her incoming attack. She then used her strength force and lifted Kira up and threw her into the air and rushed towards her while thinking "I must draw the fight away from Jun"

Unknowingly Kira had planned this, Shinku was suddenly blinded by a flash of light and found herself tangled in thorny vines which tore some of her dress away. Jun meanwhile saw a giant white crystal cover Shinku and Kira which he thought they must be fighting in there.

*inside Crystal*

Shinku saw Kira creepily crawling towards her and said "oh what a beautiful body you have there!" as she leaned closed and used her hands to rub her hand on her cheeks. "get of me!" Shinku demanded. "ah…beg for it" Kira giggled.

"over my dead body!" Shinku said. Kira smiled and said "yes…over your dead body" as she spawned a crystal sword and drived it into Shinku's chest only to feel something pierce through her body.

*Back with Jun*

Jun heard a scream and saw Kira's body dropping down. He saw Shinku floating down next to him and said "come Jun…lets leave" as she took Kira's Rosa Mystica away. Jun just nodded and found a black hole in front of him. He went inside first.

Shinku looked back at the dead Kira body and smiled creepily as she said "ah….what a beautiful body this is" as she walked inside the black portal"

End of Chapter

DUN DUN DUN! What a short chapter again! But seriously! DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to them! Now here is the character review speech!

'Shinku': Juuun~

Jun: Shinku?! What the hell are you doing?!

'Shinku': PLAY WITH ME!

Jun: *screams like a girl* KYAAAA!

Suigintou: *sighs* people now days

Usami: what are they doing?

Suigintou: feat not child! Come join on my quest!

Usami: okay

Suigintou and Usami: Next time on Rozen Maiden Rache….

Momo: Revenge is a dish best served cold


	18. Play Day and JUN SAKURADA!

Hello guys! It's me again with a new chapter. Now I know what I said on the last chapter about the 'Sakura Mystica' thing but, after reviewing, I'm gonna give the Sakura Mystica ONLY to Usami. Why? Because like I said, after reviewing, I had put Momo and Lily with different life source of some sort. So here is a list of their life source….or Mystica:

Momo: Life Mystica

Lily: Death Mystica

May: *haven't got a name yet*

Mary: *also no name*

Usami: Sakura Mystica

….wow this is my most rambling….like I always say, enough of my rambling and lets get this show on the road!

Episode 5 Chapter 1: Play Day and JUN SAKURADA?!

Jun and Shinku went back into their house and arrived back at the living room. Shinku then hugged Jun's leg and said "thank you Jun". Jun gave Shinku a puzzled look and said "what for? You did all the work and….why are you hugging my leg?"

"oh….i just want to show you my thanks after all this time" Shinku said with a kind of sad tone. Jun then said "uh….RIGHT! SLEEPING TIME!" as he quickly ran upstairs. Shinku smiled and suddenly saw Usami on her left side. She looked at her and said "yes?"

Usami frowned and said "you….like daddy?". Shinku nodded and said "no, it's not like that. I'm just showing him my thanks, now child sleep!" as Shinku left her. Usami tilted her head sideways and said "since when she called me child?"

Shinku went upstairs and saw Jun was getting ready for bed. "Jun….may I sleep with you?". Jun quickly nodded and said "No". Shinku frowned and said "alright then, I just have to sleep in my case…where it's lonely and have potential nightmare's….and-" Jun sighed and said "fine….". Shinku quickly went to bed and lied down. Jun went into bed with a little blushing face. Shinku then took of her head piece and set it next to her. she was about to take of her dress until Jun said "KEEP IT ON!"

"why?...it's going to be hot"

"but…it isn't…."

"but it will hurt me!"

"how will it hurt you?"

"the buttons and stuff"

"stuff? Shinku, you must have a really bed fever….just get some rest"

Shinku took of her dress and lied down again and said "I'm taking it off!". Jun sighed and said "whatever" as he switched of the light.

*Outside*

Usami and Nori was currently hearing what was happening inside as Nori side "oh my gosh! My little Jun has already growned up!" as she comically fainted. Usami tilted her head again and said "what is….stuff?"

Nori quickly picked her up and said "nothing! now let's get to bed" as she took Usmai into her bed room.

Next day, Jun slowly open his eyes and was about to move but for some reason he can't. he looked into his side and said Shinku's sleeping face as she hugged his arm. "SHINKU!" Jun shouted he jumped out. Shinku open her eye's slowly and rubbed it and said "morning Jun"

Jun grabbed Shinku on the arms and said "WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!" as he shook her wildy. Nori then came in and saw Jun, in his boxers shaking Shinku wildy. Nori then said "sorry for interrupting you two" as she quickly closed the door. Jun let go Shinku and ran of to the bathroom to take a bath. Shinku then smiled creepily and said "that's right Jun…."

*Later*

Jun was walking home from school when he encounter Kururu. "ah, Jun-kun! How are you". he looked at her and said "I'm fine…how have you been?"

"I'm good….soo, how is Nori?"

"um…she's fine"

Kururu frowned and said "is something the matter?". Jun looked away and said "nothing". Kururu then said "do you….like me?"

"what? I tho-"

"I see….then…it was an un intention to date me?...then…you do not like me?"

"Listen….i know what you're saying but… I'm just not into those stuff okay?...probably right now but in the near future"

Kururu smiled and said "I see…then I shall wait for" as she walked away. Jun mentally smacked himself and said "why on earth I am so bad with ladies?"

Jun then continued to walk and passed by the Enju work shop. He walked inside only to be greeted by Barasuishou. "….." she went. Jun looked down and said "may I co-" he didn't get to finish as she slammed the door into his face. Jun fell down and had a bloody nose and said "great…." As he stood up and walked away. Jun used his shirt to rub of the bloody stain and kept on walking towards his house.

Jun suddenly jumped back and missed an incoming feather. He looked upwards and said "Suigintou"

"Hello Human…how has life been treating you?"

"it was fine until you came along"

Suigintou frowned and shot more incoming feathers as Jun started running. "run run little boy" as Suigintou chased Jun. Jun was about to reach his door until it was cover by lots of feather. He looked upwards and saw Suigintou spawning her sword as she said "with out you….Shinku is nothing!"

"have I heard that line before?" Jun said as he rolled forwards just in time to dodge Suigintou's attack. Suigintou quickly turned around and pointed her sword into Jun's neck. He stopped and gulped as she said "now…time to die" as she was about to stab her until suddenly Usami came in and stopped her with her katana. "?!" Suigintou went as she flew back.

Then she smiled and said "ah…a new doll eh?...wait a second" as she stared into Usami's blue eyes. "is that?" she said as Jun smiled and stood up while saying "ah yes…Usmai is my 5th doll….i made her eyes in the inspiration of Shinku.

Suigintou smiled and said "I see…but I don't think she is near powerful as her. now time to die child!" as she rushed towards Usami. Usami retracted her sword and suddenly open it quickly and retracting it again. Suigintou suddenly felt herself not being able to move. soon lots of blue line's spread across her body and the house and it cut off. Suigintou felt her dress ripping apart. Jun had his eye's widen and turned around. Suigintou hissed and flew of somewhere.

Jun turned around and said "great work Usami….and how will we fix the house?" as he saw the top of his house was cut into pieces. Jun then saw Shinku coming out and used her powers to refix the house. Jun smiled and said "thanks Shinku".

Shinku nodded as she said "….Jun. it's tea time". "Got it" Jun said as he walked back inside with Shinku and Usami. He then saw Nori coming from upstairs and said "what was the racket down there just now?"

Jun rubbed his head and said "something". Jun then proceed to make tea while Shinku sat down in the living room. she looked into the TV and said "….what is this thing?"

Jun then went to Shinku and said "here is your Tea". Shinku nodded and picked up the tea and dranked it. Jun then said "Usami" as Usami put her sword on Shinku's neck"

"Jun….what is the meaning of this?" Shinku said. Jun frowned and said "you….are not Shinku"

End of Chapter

Alright….i guess this should cover it! Now I'm sorry for not updating fast! I was just…lazy…. xD


End file.
